These Things Tend To Happen
by MAIGRLCHLOE
Summary: Chalek. After a fight with the Brazilian twins Alek in a completely animal state shows Chloe how he feels about her, finding its returned without hesitation, they now have to figure out how this is going to work for them.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Hey guys, so I dont own any of it, I didn't create any of the characters. **

* * *

><p>I looked around quickly blocking and avoiding the punches that Nikki and Lila threw at me. Jasmine was knocked out on the floor, and I knew I had no hope of her helping me now. I kept thinking of how this could only end badly; I'd probably lose one of my lives- to my own kind of all people. And who knew what would happen after that because there was no way I was going to Brazil with them.<p>

My back hit a stack of boxes and I figured it was just about over, part of me wishes I hadn't made all those snarky comments- maybe they wouldn't be so pissed at me. I continued to block their unending attack but I was growing tired. Then all of a sudden we all froze, I suddenly felt this paralyzing fear take over me; and looking at the twins I knew they felt it too. We had all heard a lion's roar. Still a second later through the fear, I knew somewhere deep inside me that the person who had made that noise wouldn't hurt me. Deep down, I knew it was my protector. I kicked out at Nikki, my foot striking her in the chest, sending her flying backwards. I turned my attention quickly to Lila, this time pressing her back with my own attack. I heard that same roar one more time and then Nikki hissing as she fought off her own attacker. I grabbed a loose board and swung at Lila's head smacking her squarely across the jaw.

"Night night, kitty." I said and then turned. Nikki was unconscious on the floor blood dripping from the corner of her mouth, and Alek stood in front of me. He was still completely animal; he closed the distance between us with one long stride and pressed his lips to mine. One hand was on the back of my neck and the other was on the small of my back pressing my body against his own. His breath was hot, and his lips pushed hard against mine. I could hardly believe that this was actually happening. I hadn't had time to stop him, and now that I think about I dont think I could have- nor would have wanted to. He was good. But I wanted him to kiss me like that, not the animal that came out when he was mad. I turned my face to the side breaking away from his intoxicating kiss and looked into his slitted eyes. There was something wild and untamed in him now that I have never seen before, I could feel his heart beat wildly in his chest, his claws pricked my skin. I reached my hand up and placed it on his cheek stroking my thumb across his cheek bone. I watched as his eyes returned to normal and his heart beat settled into a normal rhythm. I smiled and stood on my tip toes and kissed him gently, barely touching my lips to his. I pulled away, going back onto the flats of my feet. He followed depening my softness just a little. We stayed that way for a little bit kissing softly and slowly, enjoying each moment. We heard a noise and stopped just staring at each other.

"Chloe!" Jasmine called as she ran through the maze of debris and boxes to find me. "Alek." She said sighing slightly. Alek looked up and nodded at Jasmine. I turned and looked at Jasmine.

"I'm fine, Alek saved me." I explained, noticing he still held me around the waist.

"We should go," Jasmine said moving toward the door. "We need to tell Valentina about this." Both Alek and I nodded and followed her out. We stayed to the rooftops all the way to their penthouse. Jasmine told her mother what had happened up until she had been knocked out, then I had to take over. Of course I had no idea where she had left off, I had been too busy looking at Alek, and trying not to look at Alek.

I looked around at everyone questioningly. "I'm sorry I w-" I started. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alek smirk. That damn smirk that drove me crazy, in every sense of the word. I focused my eyes as much as I could straight in front of me on Valentina.

"It's okay, I'm sure it all happened so fast. Just tell us what you remember after Jasmine was knocked out." Valentina said. I nodded. _Alright, how hard can this be, it just happened, just take your mind off of those incredibly addicting sweet kisses and tell them what happened. Sure cause that's so easy. _I was finally able to get words to come out of my mouth and I told Valentina everything except for where Alek had kissed me. I stopped there; I wasn't sure what it meant. _Had it just been the animal inside him? Him proving that he really could have me if he wanted. Too bad my life wasn't like a movie. In the movies, kisses always clarified the characters feelings- not me I'm even more confused now. _

Valentina said something consoling but I was staring at Alek- again, but he was staring at me too. There was something extra in his eye this time. it wasn't all just that cocky glare, or the fierceness that I saw when he was protecting me, it was soft, loving. I looked down at my boots and examined a scuff. _Why did that look scare me? What the hell was wrong with me, I thought I wanted this. I dont know him. Well I know him, the him that trains me that makes stupid sexual comments, but not that side of him._ "I should get home, I'm already an hour late." I said getting off the stool I was sitting on at the bar. Valentina started to nod toward Jasmine to walk with me, but Alek spoke up for the first time that night.

"I'll make sure she gets home. It's my turn to watch her anyway." Alek said his eyes locked with mine again. He placed his hand on the small of my back again and led me out. We were quiet on the way down and for about a block away from his house. "You're limping." He pointed out stopping.

"I think I sprained my ankle during the fight." Before I knew what he was doing he had grabbed both my arms and flung me up over his head and onto his back. Sure it wasn't him carrying me in his arms all romantic like, but there were some advantages to this too, and it was like three miles to my house.

"Better?" He asked. I smiled and ducked my head into his neck for a minute, _advantage one_. I took a deep breath in and then looked back up.

"Yeah, that should help." I said. He started walking his hands holding me up. My thighs were hot where his hands were and I was having trouble thinking, _advantage two_.

"So, what's your favorite color?" he asked quietly clearing his throat at the end. Even through the dark I could see he was blushing slightly.

"Blue, what's your favorite color?" I asked back whispering it in his ear. He turned his head slightly to look at me.

"Blue." He smirked. "but more the color of your eyes kind of blue." It was my turn to blush. He smiled again and looked back at the street. He kept asking me questions, and I found out more about him in the thirty minute walk home than I had in the three months since my transformation. He wasn't the cocky bastard I'd thought he was. Alright, even when I thought he was a cocky bastard I still liked him, I might as well be honest. We had something, him and me, that was unlike anything I'd ever experienced. It was comfortable, but still put me on pins and needles. We were at my house now and he set me down gently on the porch right outside my door. We stood for awhile staring at each other and at our feet. _Just kiss him already, or tell him you like him. Do something you idiot. _I thought.

"Chloe-" My head shot up and I'm afraid I had a shamefully big smile on my face. He stopped and smiled back. "About tonight- I- it wasn't-" He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. Why did he have to do that, it was so cute and shy, it drove me insane. Mostly because I wish it was my hand. Oh right, he's trying to tell me something. I refocused my attention on him.

"Yes?" I asked. He bit his lip and his eyebrows furrowed for a second before he took a step forward and pressed his lips to mine again. Yes! He was kissing me again. It wasn't just a fluke at the wharehouse. I placed one hand on his chest and the other on his neck and leaned into him. His hands were, well, roaming up and down my back; entangling with my hair and pulling me closer to him.

My mom was supposed to be home, and right now I just hoped she wasn't looking out any windows to see if I was on my way in. I didn't want to explain to her why I was practically sticking my tongue down some boy's throat whom she had only met once- in my bed.

I heard the door open and through my mind flashed my worst nightmare, but instead of "Oh my gosh, Chloe Marie King, get inside now!" I heard a slight squeak and Amy saying "Oh, sorry, I'll just go back inside now." She closed the door and went back inside. Alek rested his forehead against my own and we both breathed heavily. His breath was sweet against my skin. My chest heaved. How had I missed Amy's car? It was bright red! Oh well, at least I had someone to tell now.

Alek's hand turned my head up and kissed me once long and hard before taking a step back. "Good night Chloe King." He said walking down the stairs.

"Alek!" I called taking a step towards the stairs. He turned and looked at me expectantly. I had no idea what to say or do, I just didn't want him to leave- of course he wasn't actually leaving he was just going to my roof. He was still waiting. "Good night." I said quietly. He smiled and disappeared into the darkness. I face palmed myself for that stupid last words and went inside. I shut the door behind me and leaned against it for a minute. "Tell me everything!" Amy yelled excitedly. I walked over to the counter where she was pouring me a cup of coffee.

"Is there more of that?" I asked taking a small sip of mine. She looked at me curiously.

"Yes, but slow down, I want to hear all about your night." I smiled and walked over to a cabinet pulling out one of my mom's thermoses and filled it with coffee. I screwed the top on and grabbed one of the pieces of paper from the fridge. I paused for a moment thinking of what to write and then just scrawled, _wanted to keep you warm, Chloe_. Before taping it to the mug I stopped.

"Amy, do you have that hot red lipstick on you?" She pulled it out of her bag and handed it to me a big smile on her face. I put it on real quick and then puckered up and kissed the paper. Now it was good, just teasing enough to drive him crazy. "I'm going to go put on some pj's, I'll be back." I ran up the stairs and opened the window in my room and left the coffee on the sill. I closed the window, grabbed my pj's and went into the bathroom to change. When I came back out the mug was gone, I smiled and went downstairs. "Hey, Ame, where's my mom?"

"She said that Frank called her last minute asked her to go up to Los Angeles for the weekend. She left money in the cookie jar and told me that if we had anyone over that was not a girl, the bedrooms were off limits."

"I don't think that will be a problem." I said sitting down on the couch next to her.

"Says my best friend who has an incredibly hunky protector sitting on her roof." I blushed and looked down in to my mug. "So tell me! He's your hot protector and now he's your hunky make out in the dark pal?"

"I know Amy, I just can't explain it. It just sort of happened. He was completely mai, and there was something wild about him and he kissed me and then when he was back to himself I kissed him, and he saved me! And then he walked me home, well he carried me home on his back- I sprained my ankle in the fight. And we just talked, and he is so sweet. Yes he can be smart ass who knows he's hot, but there's something different about him that most people don't see-"

"Like his tongue down your throat?" Amy said smiling. I looked at her and shook my head.

"No, there's a softness."

"So, what's going to happen now?" She asked.

"I have no idea. Lot's I hope."

* * *

><p>Amy had gone home around 1am and I barely stumbled up to my room. I had just collapsed on my bed when there was a knock on the window. I looked up and saw Alek waiting. I stood up and crossed to the window pushing the window out to admit my late night- well early morning I guess- guest.<p>

"You're cute." He said handing me the coffee mug. "I could, pick you up for school tomorrow?" he said half a question, half telling me.

"That sounds nice." I told him smiling.

"Of course I could spend-" he started.  
>"Sorry, mom's not home, no boys allowed in my bedroom. Goodnight." I kissed him quickly on the cheek and then went into the bathroom to splash cool water on my face. There was just something about him that made me want more. I really hoped he wasn't still there when I came back out, I was already thinking to hell with my mom's rules, but I wasn't sure I wanted to go there yet. But he wasn't there when I went back out. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes, I was asleep before my head could even sink down into my feather pillow.<p>

**I like reviews, and if you have a request go for it. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything, enought said.**_

* * *

><p><em>I was somewhere in between sleep and wakefulness. I had no idea what time it was, but my teenage mind knew I wasn't supposed to be up. Then I heard the window open, slowly which made it squeak more than normal. I opened my eyes to look over at the window, I could have sworn I locked that. But no one was there. Other than the newly closed window with my curtains caught in them it was just the way it was when I went to sleep- four hours ago. Or at least thats what the electric blue alarm clock told me... electric blue alarm clock? I dont- Wait there was a noise behind me. I sat up on one elbow and looked over at the bathroom door. Maybe I was losing it, nothing was there either. Of course there was a psycho killer after me so I had reasons to be a little paranoid but still. I felt a depression on the bed next to me on the side of the bed closest to the window. I looked back my claws retracting to attack the shadow. I stopped inches from the throat. He- yes as my night vision had started working I had figured out it was a man- hadn't even flinched. He just had a cocky smirk on his face. Alek. "What are you doing in here?" I asked. <em>

_"I thought I heard something." He smiled. _

_"Well, unless it was me screaming because the psycho is in my room about to kill me, you should still be on the roof." _

_"I heard you call my name." His smirk widened. _

_"I did not." _

_"You most definitely did. Alek, alek." He mimicked. "Were you dreaming about me?" I frowned, which only made him laugh. I liked his laugh, it was deep and genuine. "It's fine really, I could make that dream come true i'm sure." He raised his eyebrow. Normally I would have shot him down immediately but it wasn't sounding so bad tonight. _

_"Okay." I said seriously. I reached a hand over wrapping it around the back of his neck and pulled him forward into a kiss. I layed back down on my back pulling him with me. He shifted kicking off this boots and then he pulled up with a start. My alarm clock was going off. Crap, I thought._

* * *

><p>I sat up and looked around. My sleek silver ihomealarm clock- I knew I didn't have a blue one- was blaring loudly at me. It was six A.M.. I ran a hand through my hair pushing it back from my face. I stretched and the got up.

I showered letting my curly hair dry naturally as I braided the front. I was thinking about what I was going to wear, after all a t-shirt and jeans wasn't going to cut it for me today- I wanted to make Alek's jaw drop. I thought I had an outfit in mind but obviously I had to see it on. I went to my closet and pulled out a dark grey pair of skinny jeans that were ripped and had sharpied graffiti on the back left pocket, I topped it off with a cream sequined tank top, my leather jacket, and my leather combat boots. I looked at myself in the mirror for awhile turning to look from every direction. I liked it, and I had a feeling Alek would too. I grabbed my book bag and ran down the stairs grabbing an eggo waffle from the freezer and some leftover coffee and sat down while I waited. Thursdays were an easy school day for me, I didn't have classes after lunch so I wasn't too stressed, I had times to think about other things. Things that had a leather jacket, and stayed on my roof all night.

When I imagined Alek picking me up for school I imagined walking and joking, not the sleek black mustang convertible that showed up outside my house. He rang my doorbell and then walked me down the stairs, his hand on my back- again, I love it when he does that. He opened the door and helped me into the black leather seat. Jasmine was in the back seat reading an email on her phone. I told her good morning and then looked around. When Alek sat down in his seat he leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as he started the car. "Where did this come from?" I asked.

"Some guys parking spot in our garage." He said cooly. I looked at him, I was shocked. Sure he had a bad side but, stealing a car.

"He's kidding, Chloe." Jasmine cut in. I mouthed 'oh' and then looked forward. Alek laughed and floored it up a hill.

"It's mine, I dont use it except for school, I like running better. But I have a rep to maintain." We were at school in record time, I had never gone that fast before, I'm pretty sure we flew over some of the hills on our way there. But instead of parking in the parking lot, like most students, Alek pulled up to the front of the school and put the car in park. I was surprised when one of the guys who followed him around opened my door. Another of his friends was at his door doing the same thing. Jasmine simply jumped out of the back and walked off towards her first class seemingly unphased by the actions of seemingly popular seniors. Alec was talking to Andrew – at least that's who I thought it was- and then smelled his breath. I used my supersonic hearing to listen to what he said.

"Andrew last time you parked my car you were drunk and you scratched it, I don't want it to happen again." Andrew shook his head and reasured Alek that that would never happen again. The guy who had opened my door offered me his hand to get out of the car, but he didn't let go once I was out.

"My name is Jonny," He smiled kissing my hand. I pulled it out of his grasp and stepped back, thankfully into Alek's arm which was now comfortably around my waist. I looked up at him and he kissed me again long and sweet.

"Jonny, my man, my girl." He said and then we walked past him. He turned and fell into stride behind Alec like the other two guys did and followed us inside. I hesitated outside the door and Alek looked at me questioningly.

"Is this how you want to do this? People are going to stare and talk" I asked barely above a whisper. He smiled at me.

"People are already staring, and talking. They are saying 'dang isn't that Chloe King, she is so hot' and you'll make all the girls cry because you won." He said with a smirk on his face. Then he kissed me. "All that matters is that I love" he paused searching my eyes to make sure it was okay before continuing. "you." We started back and again his friends opened the doors for us. I pulled his arm tighter around my waist trying to mold my body to his as much as possible. Everyone was staring at us. I held my head high with a smile on my face as if someone had just whispered something hilarious in my ear. Part of it- okay most of it- was the fact that Alek had just said he loved me. We walked to my locker and stopped his friends still following us. He leaned against the lockers and waited.

"I had no idea I was dating the king of the school." I told him

"Well, it has it's perks, princess."

"Yeah, think we could get rid of the extra body guards?" I asked looking at his friends.

"Yes, I think we can arrange that."

"Good, because it would be incredibly awkward when we make out later." I said smiling at him.

He half smiled and raised an eyebrow. "See you later boys" he told them. They all stood for a minute before dispersing.

"They looked confused." I said.

"Well, you know what they say about a snake with its head cut off."

"Or a pride without it's leader?" I asked as I closed my locker. He grabbed my hand in his lacing our fingers together.

"Funny." He said. I smiled and then pulled his arm up so it was around my shoulders. He pulled me in towards him kissing me first on the forehead and then on the lips as we walked to homeroom together

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, And I'll have the next chapter up really soon<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own The Nine Lives of Chloe King or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>I was in the lunch line with Amy waiting to get the always appetizing cafeteria food. Actually I was craving some Thai food for lunch, but our 60 year old lunch lady was in no way capable of making sure the noodles were cooked all the way so I was pretty sure that was out of the question. Amy would have totally gone off campus with me, but as sophomores we weren't allowed. I was just close enough to smell the disgusting slop they called spaghetti sauce when I was roughly pulled out of line. Out of reflex I swung my food tray at my "attacker's" head. Why would they attack me here at school, there were so many humans!<p>

Alek put a hand up and blocked his face from being hit, and smiled. "Calm down, kitten, It's just your protector." I huffed trying to get my heart to a normal beat again.

"Don't do that, I'm going to buy that bell today, and it's going around your neck." I warned.

"But then everybody will know what we're doing tonight." He smirked. I rolled my eyes, and started to get back in line behind Amy who was trying very hard to cover up her laughing. He grabbed my arm again yanking me back to him. "Hold up, Chloe, I brought you lunch." He held up a paper bag. I could smell what's inside it, I had missed it earlier, but now it was intoxicating.

"Is that-" I started

"Thai, someone's favorite." He said stepping forward so there was only a few inches between us.

"Hmmm. I can't wait." I looked over at Amy, I was biting my lip asking her if it was okay if I ditch.

"Go, I'll go find my boyfriend."

"Thanks Ames," I said. Alek took my hand in his and led me outside. We walked all the way to the football field and sat down in the exact middle. He unpacked everything and handed me a pair of chopsticks. I looked through everything before putting together a mixture of everything before digging in.

"So much better than cafeteria food!" I moaned. Alek smiled and then laughed. I looked over at him and saw he wasn't eating. "What?"

"Nothing." He said looking down.

"Spill." I put the container down and looked at him.

"No, keep eating." He urged. I stared at him curiously.

"Not if you're going to keep staring at me."

"I won't." I picked up the container again and resumed eating.

"So why were you staring at me?" I asked him.

"Why wouldn't I. You're gorgeous, Chloe King. I like being the reason you're smiling." I blushed and looked down into my food. I saw him reach for some food and I looked up and kept eating. We didn't really talk, other than to ask for something. We just enjoyed each other's company and the food. The sun was strong and bright, and maybe it was our inner cat, but we both just kind of stretched out letting it heat our skin.

The first warning bell rang but we stayed where we were. I didn't have a class to get to, and Alek could make it to his class if he ran, but he scooted closer putting his right arm under my head. His right hand played with a single curled tendril, twirling it around and around his finger. I thought I heard him make a noise that sounded like purring but I thought it was best not to mention it. He'd make some sexual innuendo and this sweet moment would be gone. Being in his arms brought to mind my dream I had had last night and I knew I was blushing.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. Had he seen me blush?

"Nothing." Crap! I could hear the lie in my voice, and if I could, I knew he would.

"Me, huh?" He asked, only slightly the cocky bastard he was around everyone else.

"Yes, CB, I was thinking about you. I was thinking about a dream I had last night. It was very hot." He didn't say anything and I tilted my head up to look at him. He was blushing. I jumped up throwing my hands in the air victoriously. "I made you blush! The great Alek Petrov did not only blush, but is completely speechless." I couldn't resist doing a little happy dance. Alek stood up and brushed himself off then came after me. I ran at first but he caught me wrapping his arms around my stomach and spinning me in a circle. But he didn't let go, instead he started tickling. I couldn't get away. He tickled me and all I could do was roll further and further into a ball. Soon, I was on the ground writhing under his fingers. "Stop, please!" I begged. I was laughing harder than I could ever remember, and it was getting harder to breathe. Mercifully, Alek stopped and offered me his hand. He helped me up and immediately into his arms. We spun around once and then heard the last bell ring. I moaned, knowing that he would have to leave now.

"Hey, save that for tonight." He smiled. I turned to face him. There was the Alek I know.

"I guess I'll see you for training tonight?" I asked, even though I knew that was not what he meant. He raised an eyebrow and frowned, shaking his head. He kept his hand in mine as he walked over to where we had left our food and bags. He picked up the food and grabbed his bag as I grabbed mine. We walked out of the stadium our hands intertwined, but I walked slightly behind. The way his bag hung off one shoulder, the way he walked with confidence and an ease that was only explained by his heritage, it all gave her goosebumps. He threw the empty food bag in the trash and kept walking towards the school but instead of going back into the main building he just kept walking towards the parking lot. "You have class!" I told him as I followed.

"Doesn't mean I have to go." He shot back over his shoulder. He opened the passenger side door of his mustang and helped me in before going around and jumping into his own seat. He revved the engine a couple times before putting it in gear and took off.

"Where are we going?" I yelled to be heard over the engine and the wind whipping through the car. He smiled and looked over at me. "Anywhere we want to, Princess."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please, I hope you like it... and the next chapter. Brian shows up.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DONT OWN IT NEVER WILL.**

* * *

><p>I felt like I was on an adrenaline high when I got back to Pateena's. I couldn't help but smile all day, even when Lana made some nasty comment about me being late I just smiled and went to clock in. Alek and I had driven to the golden gate bridge. We watched the sea lions and walked through a nearby park. It hadn't been anything extravagant or exciting, but it had been the two of and that was enough. Alek was of course in the coffee shop studying until I was done with work, and Paul and Amy were also there and they helped themselves to the chairs at the same table. Alek simply looked up and said hello before returning to his work. Amy and Paul looked at each other deciding not to comment on the sudden change of attitude from my protector.<p>

I sorted clothes, hanging them- trying some on- and putting out some of the new items they had received. I was dressing a mannequin when I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I smiled and turned my face up for a kiss. Alek gladly obliged and pressed his lips against mine. I felt his tongue lightly brush my bottom lip and I gasped a little. My lips opened just enough for him and I felt his tongue against my teeth.

"I better be seeing him buy some things, if you don't want to get fired." Lana droned as she walked by. I felt Alek smile before he pulled away.

"Love, could you help me find something my girlfriend might like?" He asked still holding onto me. The bell at the door rang but I didn't care. Lana could get it; after all I was busy- with a customer of course. Alek continued to kiss my cheek, and jaw, and neck as I randomly picked up things to "show" him.

Someone cleared their throat behind us. Alek leaned back just enough keeping his arms around me so that my feet came off the ground and turned around. "Brian." I said. Alek's hold loosened and he looked up. Brian was frowning and trying to ignore the fact that Alek even existed.

"I'll let you- do whatever." Alek said kissing me once more on the cheek before leaving. It wasn't possessive or cocky it just was what it was, a kiss. I nodded and murmured thank you as I watched him leave. Brian didn't speak for awhile, and I didn't want to start.

He looked up at me and opened his mouth but nothing came out. I raised an eyebrow crossing my arms across my chest and waited. "You haven't- returned any of my calls, I guess I know why now."

"It's not like things were working with us." I said quietly.

"But him? Things are working out with him?" He shook his head. "Yeah, I guess things are working, like his lips and-"  
>"Don't you dare go there, Brian. There is more to Alek than you know because you were jealous of him from the beginning. Yeah, his lips work, and everything else, but that's not why we're together." Brian sucked in a breath and shook his head. "What did you want, Brian. I knew you already knew about Alek and I. I saw you today at school."<p>

"I had to-" He took a step forward putting both hands on my shoulders. "I had to see if we really didn't have anything." He started to lean in slowly.

"We. Don't." I said as firm as I could. I heard the scrape of a chair as Alek stood up. I pushed Brian away from me and took a step back. "You should go." I said quietly. He stepped forward again shaking his head.

"No, I'm not just going to let you go, Chloe." I sighed and looked away.

"She said it was time for you to go." Alek said quietly. He had slipped in between us.

"You aren't in this conversation, man, back off." Brian hissed coming right up to Alek. Alek was completely relaxed but I put a hand on his arm anyway. He didn't say anything. "I said this was between me and Chloe, don't get in my way."

Alek just shook his head. "Yeah, but Chloe doesn't want anything between you and her, so here I stay, until you get the balls to walk out the door." Brian laughed.

"I've got the balls to stay right here and beat the crap out of your pretty boy English ass." He punched Alek in the stomach, Alek hunched over catching his breath. Alek stood up and Brian hit him again this time across the jaw. Alek staggered backwards into my arms. I stood him up and right as Brian went to hit him again I caught his fist with my left hand holding it where it was and smacked him across the face with my right.

"Alek's too nice a guy to hit you back, even though you deserve everything he could dish out. Now, I told you to leave." Brian didn't budge. Alek still behind me wiped blood from his lip.

"Obviously we don't get along, but we both love Chloe. If you loved her, you would know three things. One, you lost the moment you hit me. Two, You come near Chloe ever again with anything other than an apology for this and I will make sure you are in the hospital on life support. Three, if you have any respect for yourself or Chloe you're going to leave now." He put his arm around my shoulders and led me toward the back of the store. Just leaving Brian to stand there for a few seconds before leaving. I sat Alek down on a stool and went to get a bag of ice from the coffee shop. I put it gently against Alek's mouth holding his head still.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should have talked to him earlier; I just couldn't find the right time… or words. It had nothing to do with you, just him. I'm sorry that you got hurt in the process."

"I'm glad I was here. I don't think it would have turned out well, if I wasn't. Besides, these things tend to happen, when you love somebody."

"I guess they do." I pulled the ice away for a second kissing him lightly. I started to put the ice back when he caught my hand holding it where it was. His arm snaked around my waist, his hand stopping at the small of my back and he pulled me forward. I could feel his legs on either side of my thighs, and again visions from my dream came back. He kissed me hard, at first I felt him wince, but he kept going pressing harder and harder. I heard Lana huff and broke apart stepping back. "I'll be done in an hour." I told him. I handed him the ice pack and went back to work.

Alek stayed for awhile holding the ice to his lip. He had won. Chloe had chosen him. He watched her as she went about the store, watching her easy smile that lit up not only her eyes but the area around her, the sway of her hips, and her feet as she danced to the music. Valentina, after losing her mate in the ambush had never found another. She explained that Mai mated for life and if one died the other never moved on. Yes, Mai were promiscuous and the fact that family lines were traced by the mother because your husband might not be the father of your children was true. But your true love, your real mate you never got over them. Alek would never stop loving Chloe, he had found his mate it was just a matter of time before she knew it too.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you guys like it, I was just kind of inspired. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN CLHOE KING.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's short, but I wanted to get it on here for you. Please let me know what you think.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chloe was distracted that night at training and if it wasn't for my own exemplarily control I would have smacked her on the head with my staff numerous times. I leaned on the staff and just stared at her. "Chloe, what's running through that pretty head of yours?" I asked. It was just the two of us tonight, Jasmine had a meeting to go to regarding her succession of her mother, not that I was complaining I loved being with Chloe- alone.<p>

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little-" She shook her head. Her curls shook around her face and she got that really cute pouty face she got, usually when he had made some sexual comment and she was to tired to be annoyed.

"I know." I said.I knew she was upset over Brian. Even though she had no feelings for him anymore, Chloe was too nice a girl and she felt bad for letting him down that way. I personally couldn't give a damn about Brian, but she was upset and that's what annoyed me. "You did the right thing you know. If you hadn't told him, he could be dead. You're saving his life and he will move on someday. These things tend to happen, but we get over are just meant to be sometimes. Like you and me." I stepped forward and put my hands on her shoulders. She bit her lip coyly and I closed the distance between us letting my lips hover just above hers. Chloe's eyes were closed and her bottom lip was quivering slightly. I knew I was smirking, and I couldn't help but laugh slightly. Chloe's eyes fluttered open and she raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled wider and put my hand under her chin tilting her head back. I lowered my lips to hers and just as we barely touched my phone rang. "Damn." I whispered and pulled my phone from my pocket, keeping my head right where it was. "This is Alek." I said. It was Jasmine. "You know you interrupted our- training" I smiled at Chloe who was now looking at my chest and blushing.

"I hope you took a hit to the head. Look, the west coast prides want to meet Chloe. They are all pissed because they feel we've been hogging the Uniter. Regardless of the fact it hasn't been safe enough for her to travel. They dont care. We're meeting at the Mai's camp in Seattle. You and Chloe are both expected to be there. You leave on a three o'clock flight tomorrow. Be prepared for a fight, They want Chloe and unless they see that she is fine where she is we could loser her." She didn't even say goodbye she just hung up. Alek thought for a moment. They wouldn't take Chloe, he would make sure of that. It didn't matter what they did, he would take whatever steps he needed. He had some pull within the prides, his parents had been very powerful leaders before they were killed. The Mai still thought that maybe he'd follow in their steps. Alek planned on it, he had something worth fighting for now. He could see Chloe trying to analyze what he was thinking. He wiped it from his face and put on his signiture smirk.

"No big deal, you didn't interrupt anything." I muttered thinking about what was about to happen before my cousin so graciously interrupted. Chloe frowned and stepped away going over to her bag and packing up. Alek could tell she was slightly hurt. "Chlo." Alek appealed to her. "Come on," She was bent over and he walked up behind her placing my hands on her hips. He could feel her taught skin shiver under his touch. Alek's legs pressed against the back of hers and he could feel his head spinning._ I cant even touch her without losing my mind. Life with her is going to be interesting_. JHe laughed at himself inwardly. _I'm already thinking about life with her. I guess it's not crazy I've been thinking about it for awhile now_. She stood up and her back was against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly to me. "Would a week on a forrested island make up for it?" She turned around in my arms.  
>"Really?" She asked. "Just the two of us?" She asked skeptically.<p>

"Yeah, we leave tomorrow at three. Not just the two of us though, but I'm sure that we can arrange something to that affect." He raised his eyebrows twice and then gave her a tight smile. A huge smile spread itself across her face.

"Oh Alek." This time I didn't wait to draw out the kiss. I pressed my lips against hers hard and passionately. Her knees buckled but she stayed where she was, held up in my arms. Her arms snaked up to my neck, her hands ducking under the collar of my shirt. I shivered involuntarily and felt her smile under my lips. "I. Love. You." I whispered in between kisses. She pulled her head down nestling it under my chin. I could see the rest of my life in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>There is another chapter, But I'm not sure when it will be up. So please be patient. Review lots please<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey dont own it, but i'm having fun entertaining my own fantasies as well as all of yours. Again I dont own it.**

* * *

><p>Three days they had been on the secluded island in the middle of the Sound and so far I had heard from the five different pride leaders of the west coast argue about how the Uniter would be safer with them, and all I could remember was how every time I was in one of these said meetings was how I couldn't wait to be able to escape and find Alek. Sometimes he was in the meetings but usually it was just the five pride leaders and myself. I was in such a meeting right now, and I was incredibly bored. Everyone was yelling at each other and I just sat there. My phone vibrated in my lap and I looked down trying to be inconspicuous, even though I was sure they had forgotten I was there anyway. How can you argue over someone and totally forget that they even existed at the same time?<p>

She smiled when she saw it was from Alek.

**Alek: Hey, hot stuff, I just got back from a 5 mile run. I'm all sweaty ;) and I was going to go for a swim. **

**Chloe: Stop teasing. Wait for me. **

**Alek: ditch, they won't miss you.**

I looked around he was right. They wouldn't. I could probably sneak out without them even noticing.

**Alek: Outside. **

I looked around again and found this time that one of the pride leaders was watching me. She was an older woman in her sixty's maybe and she had been the only one not fighting with the others. I smiled at her and then acting like I was going to the bathroom sneaked out of the room.

I rushed out the doors and found Alek leaning against the wall. He had his arms crossed across his glistening bare chest. I looked him up and down once. He had on a pair of basketball shorts and tennis shoes. His hair was wet and he was breathing hard. He smiled at me. "Couldn't resist could you?" he said in a low voice. I smirked. Alek had teased me for so long, it was my turn now, see how he liked it. I stepped toward him pressing my body against his. My face was a centimeter from his. I brushed my lips against his but not in a kiss. I watched his eyes the whole time as they traveled between mine and my lips. I ran a hand through his hair and then ran a single finger across his bottom lip.

"The question is, can you?" I asked him before taking two steps backward and then turning on my heel I took off at a dead run. It took him a moment before he recovered enough to chase after me. We snaked through the forested trail leaping over rocks and branches. I led him across a bridge and down to the water. By the time Alek got there I had already stripped off my boots and socks and thrown my phone and jewelry inside. I turned and looked at him coyly, tugging on the bottom of my shirt. His hands were on his knees as he tried to catch his breath, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and put it on the grass. He looked up and smirked, before leaping at me and grabbing me in his arms sending us both into the water. He turned just before we hit the water so that he took the brunt of it, thankfully. And before too long we both bobbed up above the water. He threw his head flipping his wet hair out of his eyes and swam towards me. He held me up with one hand while he pushed the wet tendrils of hair away from my face. He leaned forward to kiss me and I closed my eyes waiting for him. He hesitated at first waiting for me to pull away and I opened my eyes. "What? I'm not going to pull away." I reassured him and this time he didn't hesitate. He pressed his lips against mine first soft and then harder as he continued to kiss me. This time I didn't wait for him ask permission, I parted my lips and he took his cue. He gently slid his tongue across the front of my teeth before pulling back to pull lightly on my lip with his teeth. I pulled away staring at him for a moment. I looked in his eyes and could tell he wanted more, but I decided it was time to play again. I moved my head forward to kiss him but at the last minute moved to the side and kissed him along his jaw moving up towards his ear. When I got there I bit his earlobe lightly. Alek groaned slightly I smiled and moved my hands so they were on either side of his head. I kissed him twice behind the ear and then pushed him with all of Mai strength under the water and swam to shore. I was sitting on the rocks by the time he came up and saw where I was. He shook his head whipping his hair about and spraying water everywhere and then swam over to me. I was laying on my stomach facing him; he swam right up and put his arms up on the rock "Alek-" I whispered inviting for him to come closer. He pushed himself up balancing on his two hands, his face only a few inches from mine.

"Chloe?" He asked. I stared at his lips for a moment and then looked back into his eyes. I smirked mimicking him as much as I could. Then I pushed him off the rock and back into the water. I got up quickly, and grabbed my stuff in my hands as well as his phone and ran back up the trail.

He didn't catch up to me until I got to the house we were staying in. He stood in the door way to my room as I grabbed dry clothes out of the drawers. When I saw him I put a hand on my hip and smirked at him raising one of my eyebrows. He shook his head and walked forward determinedly. He took me in his arms pulling me to him. Every inch of my body was pressed against his. I could feel every muscle pulse with energy against my skin. He brought his face dangerously close to mine and whispered. "I'm very curious as to where you learned to be so playful, I wonder how much you'll play."

"Curiosity killed the cat." I told him frankly.

"Satisfaction brought it back. And I think I'm going to be very satisfied." Now he kissed me and it was unlike any kiss she'd ever had from him. He let one hand fall to my thigh lifting my leg up so that it rested on his hip and he held it there. I automatically lifted my other leg resting it on his hip as well. Both hands went to my waits to hold me up and he started walking slowly over to the bed. He laid me down gently, following placing a hand on either side of my waist. He leaned down to kiss me again but I put my finger on his lips. "Not today you're not." I told him and slipped out from under him.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it. I wasn't sure when I was going to get this one done because I didn't know what I wanted to do with it but I was inspired and now I have the next three chapters. here's one. Hope it satisfys those of you who weren't too happy with the cliff hanger.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I dont own a thing. If I did I probably wouldn't be writting it here.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is a long one to make up for the last two short ones. Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>I knew Alek was still lying on my bed. I could hear his heart beat for one, and he was talking to himself. I had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed now, but I continued to listen to his private conversation.<p>

"Damn that- hmmm she makes me so- Why can't I just. I'm the one that teases, not her- Why." I opened the door and walked out and laid down on the bed next to him.

"Because someone has to keep you on your toes." I kissed him on his cheek and then got up.

"Chloe, there is this meeting tonight, well it's more of a banquet I guess-"

"What? No one told me. I don't really have anything to wear!"

"I was wondering-" Alek started, but I was already out the door running over to Jasmine's room. Alek continued to sit on my bed and shook his head. I knocked quickly and then let myself in. Jasmine was reading on her bed.

"Jasmine, there is a banquet tonight?" she looked up and nodded. "Is it formal?" I asked. Again she nodded. "I don't have anything to wear."

"My mom left her credit card. I was going to go in about an hour. But we can go now if you want." I nodded and started to leave to go get my shoes and purse. "Tell Alek he's coming with." she yelled after me. I grabbed my boots which were by the door and slipped them on. Alek was still in my room.

"Hey, we're going into the city, you're coming with."

* * *

><p>Jasmine had sent Alek off to find some dress clothes while we went shopping for dresses. "So how dressy is this supposed to be?" I asked as I looked at some dresses in the first boutique we stopped at.<p>

"Cocktail." She said as she continued to look through a rack on the other side of the store. I flipped through the rack slowly analyzing each dress. Nothing was calling out to me. I had worked at Pateena's for so long that I didn't really know what other styles looked good on me. "So, did Alek ask you to be his date tonight?" Jasmine asked.

"No, I think he was trying to but I kind of ran out of the room, I kind of want to wow him."

"You already do, but I know what you mean. Hey, you want to come tell me which of these looks the best?" Jasmine asked. I nodded and followed her over to the dressing room. She showed me five dresses and we finally decided on a dark brown knee length dress with one shoulder. She grabbed all the dresses that were in the dressing room and started to hand them back to the sales girl when I stood up.

"What's this?" I asked pulling out a gold silk dress. "You didn't try that on."

"I didn't pick that out. It must have been in the dressing room. It's not my size anyway." I looked at the size and took it into the dressing room with me. I stripped off my clothes and pulled the dress on it. It was pure gold and shimmered in the light. I loved the color- it matched Alek's hair. I turned in the mirror looking at it. It was so gorgeous. It was a strapless sweetheart neck with a knotted twist just under my breasts. The rest was fitted and stopped halfway down my thigh. The back was perhaps the most stunning though. There was a single inch wide gold chain that went across the back to hold the dress up but from there the same gold silk draped down from either side of the chain. The swoop left her back bare down to the bottom of the small of her back. Chloe pulled her hair around her shoulder and stepped out of the room. Jasmine was sitting waiting. "That's not going to wow, Alek," she said curtly. "It's going to kill him." She smiled and stood up turning me around so she could see. I laughed lightly and went back into change. When I came out Jasmine was waiting. "C'mon, let's get some shoes and some jewelry and then we'll meet up with Alek."

I tried not to get sick when the cashier told us the total but Jasmine just gave her the credit card and took the bags. _The Mai are doing very well_, I thought for the thousandth time. We walked to another small boutique about a block away and looked around for a little bit. This one was primarily accessories. Jasmine had obviously shopped in this area before because she knew exactly where to go. I looked at shoes first then at the jewelry. In about an hour we met up with Alek and took the Ferry back to the island. I sat in Alek's arms on the trip but he didn't ask me to be his date. I could feel him kiss my head and take long breaths in my hair and settled back enjoying his touch. But the ride was soon over and Jasmine whisked me away to get ready.

I was escorted not only by Jasmine but another girl our age from the Seattle pride as they entered the party. I stopped on the stairs, the two Mai girls standing just behind me, and looked around. I spotted Alek. He was wearing a nice black button down shirt with the first few buttons left open and sleek black dress pants. He was incredibly handsome and Chloe smiled. The guys he was talking to tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to me. Alek turned and his mouth dropped open. I walked down the few stairs and then turned showing him the whole ensemble. My hair was in a side ponytail with a gold leaf headband. I had double ring of yellow diamonds around my neck and droplet earrings that matched. My shoes were a gold gladiator styled stiletto but instead of crossing leather they were links of diamonds that crossed over my feet. Alek looked me up and down several times before taking my hand and kissing it lightly. Then he pulled me closer and kissed me only on the corner of my mouth. He led me through the crowd to Valentina's side. She greeted me introducing me to the man she was talking to but then she whispered in Alek's ear and we walked away.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"You weren't listening?" he asked with a smirk.

"Someone told me that eves dropping would get me in trouble." I retorted.

"She said to make sure you weren't kidnapped tonight." He said smiling as we walked by a group of older men and women.

"Funny, what did she really say?"

"It hurts me you don't believe me." He whispered in my ear. "But that is the truth." He said. I looked at him and he nodded. "It's alright, kitten, nothing will happen to you while I'm around." He squeezed me around the waist.

I was introduced to everyone that night and I couldn't remember anyone. It was a lot to remember, I couldn't even begin to imagine how Alek did it. Then again he had been a Mai much longer than I had. Jasmine came and whispered in Alek's ear. "Sorry, love, but I have to go, I'll be back. Don't go anywhere." He said kissing me on the cheek. I stood for a moment rubbing one of my arms. I felt kind of naked without my protector, without Alek. I walked over to a set of couches and sat down. In the chair next to me was the older pride leader from earlier this morning. I think her name was Svetlana. I smiled and quietly said hello. "Hello, dear." She said in a deep throaty voice heavily accented. "What do you think of how our great race works together?" She asked. But I could hear the sarcasm and disdain in her voice.

"I think if we worked together, we could stop hiding from the order." I said quietly looking at my lap.

"You are like your mother." She said. I looked up quickly. "Yes, I knew your mother. She had different ideals than most, she wanted peace amongst her people and between humans and Mai. She was much like you, dear. She didn't care about power. You know the prides fought over her as well." I looked down again. "Oh for god's sake, stand up for yourself girl. Tell them what you want."  
>"I don't know what I want." I murmured.<p>

"Bah, you know you want that young man. I can see it in your eyes. I looked at a man like that once, your mother did too, and Valentina knows it as well. We Mai find one lover that sticks with us even past death. We never get over our true mate. No one has ever told you that, I suppose. Yes and that young man knows it too. I've seen him around here before, I've seen him play with girls hearts but he has never looked at them the way he does at you. I've heard what he has done to protect you as well, no sane man would do what he has. Whether you know it for yourself or not, you are his life mate." She said patting me on the shoulder. I blushed. Voices rose across the room and I cringed as I recognized the voices from the numerous meetings this week. They were fighting over me again. I sank into the couch as much as possible. "Go, on, tell them." She nodded toward the stairs. I stood up and walked trying to collect myself as I got closer. I stepped up onto about the third stair so I was two heads above everyone. I cleared my throat and everyone turned to look at me. I swallowed hard and tried to steady my breathing. Alek pushed his way to the front and stopped. He saw my face the determination and fear written there and understood. He pointed first to his ear and then to his heart. I focused my hearing on his heart beat feeling mine slow down to match it.

"Hello," I started "My name's Chloe, although I suppose most of you know that. There has been a lot of arguing over my future. Where I should be, what I should do, but no one has asked me what I wanted. I don't know what to do, what I should do. This whole thing is new to me, but I know that arguing and fighting amongst ourselves isn't helping anything. The Order is able to attack because we are weak, alone. Someone has told me a story recently-" I looked over to where Svetlana was still sitting. "Each Mai has a life mate, one that they love even past death. They make each other stronger because they can trust and count on each other. That should be our prides all separate and all together." I stopped and looked at Alek. "I'm staying in San Francisco with my pride." I announced. The pride leaders forced their way to the front and whether they posed a real threat to me or not Alek placed himself in front of them. Svetlana stood up and crossed over to where we were.

"I think it would be best if we took this into a private room now." She suggested and led the way taking my hand in hers.

* * *

><p>Alek stayed right behind me and I was glad for his presence. I could also sense that Jasmine had come as well. Svetlana led us all into the same conference room that we had been meeting in for the last couple days and took the seat next to me on my left allowing Alek to sit on my right. The five others filed in and took their seats. Alek sat as close to me as possible, taking my hand under the table. We looked at each other and had an entire conversation without saying a single word.<p>

"You are not protected well enough in San Francisco," One man started. He was only about thirty at the most. "You have already lost a life. You would not have lost that if you were with us." I was pretty sure he was the Portland pride leader. "You will not be alone there, you will always be protected-" I felt Alek's hand tense and him start to stand. He let go of my hand and threw his hand out at the man.

"Oh shut up, Peter!" he yelled. The man was taken aback. "She's been protected, she lost that life because no one, not even you, you pompous ass, knew she was Mai. Stop trying to worm your way into her pants."

"Alek, Sit down." Valentina commanded. He sat down but his jaw was clenched. I hid the smile that was trying to worm its way to my lips by biting the inside of my lip. Alek was jealous, and it suited him. Everything erupted after that. Everyone was yelling at each other- Again.

Svetlana sat next to me still calm but slightly more irritated. Alek was brooding, and I was trying to follow the conversations. "Stop it!" I yelled standing up. "This is stupid!" Everyone stopped. "I'm staying where I am." I told them.

"Give us one reason." The Los Angeles Pride leader said.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup Cliff hanger. Sorry, but guess what. Click next!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN. **

* * *

><p>I looked at Valentina primarily her eyes, the strength that was usually there still was but now I could see the pain that was there. I didn't want that to happen to me. I looked down at Alek. He was the only reason I could think of, he really was the only reason for a lot of things lately. I didn't think a "Because I said so" would work as well for me as it did for my mom. Alek looked up at me questioningly. He was confused and for once didn't know what was going through my mind. The pride leaders waited for me to speak. "Because Alek and I are meant for each other," I literally heard Alek's eyebrows snap up. Jasmine and Valentina, both smiling from ear to ear sat down in their chairs. I turned to Alek, "You were right when you said that, and I knew that at the time but I didn't fully understand everything it meant to you. Now I do." I turned back to everyone else. "Alek's my life mate, and that's all there is to it really." I sat back down and Alek immediately laced his fingers with mine.<p>

"Well, other than this young man here apparently, I have as much claim on the girl as any of you, after all she is my granddaughter." Svetlana said.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sorry it's short But I didn't know where I wanted to go with it after that. <strong>

**I hope you guys liked it. **

**Oh wait never mind i"m joking. Here you go.**

* * *

><p>She had been silent until this point. I looked over at her surprised. "Yes, my girl, I'm your Grandmother. Now, I think she has made the right decision, the only decision and you all are acting like idiots trying to decide her future when she is your leader."<p>

She turned to me putting a hand on mine, patting it softly. "You go on now, I'll finish up here." She assured me. I hesitated wanting to talk to her. "Alek, dear, take her, will you. Chloe, I'll talk to you later" Alek stood and pulled me from my chair and then led me from the room with his hand at the small of my back.

* * *

><p>Once we were out of that building I could breathe again and I became very aware of Alek's hand on my back and his closeness. It was as comforting as always, but something was easier between us like a wall had fallen. We stopped outside on the terrace and just stood for a moment. "I never got to tell you how stunning you are." He said smiling. I twirled for him and he caught my hand in his. He pulled me in to him and danced me around for a minute.<p>

"I didn't know you danced." I murmured as I rested my head on his chest.

"Yes. I took lessons when I was little. My adoptive parents thought it was a good thing for a gentleman to learn."

"Yes who knew that with such good upbringing you'd turn out the way you did." I felt him laugh.

"Yes who knew."

* * *

><p>That night Alek walked me back to my room. We kissed at the door for a long time but I knew that soon Valentina and Jasmine would be coming and I pulled away. I turned and opened the door stepping inside. I turned back holding onto the door and looked at Alek. I stepped back taking the door with me and waited. Alek stepped toward me and kissed me taking the door out of my hands and closing it behind him. I reached down and pulled my shoes off one at a time throwing them toward the closet. We walked slowly never stepping apart. I reached up, fiddling with the buttons on Alek's shirt un-tucking it as I went. His hands were entangled in my hair removing the head band and the tie that kept it in place. We had backed up enough where I hit the back of my knees on the edge of the bed and fell over. Alek followed pulling his shirt off and dropping it on the floor. His lips collided with mine and this time when his tongue pressed against my teeth, he didn't pull back. I had always gagged in movies when this happened, but Alek- Alek was amazing. I couldn't think, and I knew that now of all times I need to think. I squirmed under him and he pulled back sitting up. "I'm sorry, just one second." He nodded and helped me up. I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I leaned against it for a minute catching my breath before I took off the dress and hung it up. I stood in my bra and underwear for a minute looking at myself in the mirror. I pushed my hair back with my hands and looked around. I picked up a pair of shorts and a tank top that were on the floor and put them on. I put my hand on the door knob and hesitated. I turned the door knob and went back into the room. Alek sat on the bed where I had left him but he had changed his nice dress pants for a pair of pajama pants.<p>

"Come here." He said, it was gentle but determined. I walked toward him and sat down next to him. "We don't have to do anything. I can even go back to my room. This is new to both of us." I looked at him confused. "Yes, people talk as if I've been around but I haven't. This is just as- scary for me as it is for you." I nodded and inhaled deeply. He kissed my temple and stood walking towards the door. I didn't want him to go, I never wanted him to be out of my sight again. Something about admitting the way I felt had completely changed the way I thought. I couldn't bare to see him leave.

"Alek, don't go." I said. I stood and went to him taking his hand in mine. I pulled him back to my bed. He lay down and waited. I laid down next to him my head on his chest and closed my eyes. Alek rubbed his hand along my arm for a while holding me tight against him his other hand resting on my hip. We both fell asleep shortly, and it was the best sleep I had had in the last couple months. For once I knew I was truly safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright Guys hope you like it. Enjoy. Please give me lots of reviews, if you like it let me know! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS**

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning I was still wrapped in Alek's arms. I nestled my head against his chest trying to disappear into him. I could tell he was awake because he hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head. I kissed him on the chest and looked up at him. "Don't start that so early in the morning." He said quietly. "We're already in bed so there really isn't the time to think it over." He smiled and pressed his lips against mine. I didn't really know what to say, I was speechless being in his arms, and he knew it. "So, when are you going to leave me to go talk with your grandmother?" he asked quietly. I looked at him and bit my lip. His usual smirk graced his face, "Go, on. I'll be waiting here when you get back." He released me from his arms laying on his back as I got up and ran to the bathroom to change.<p>

I walked around for awhile trying to find Svetlana by smelling the air. I stopped in the middle where two trails crossed; I had already been here twice. "I really gotta have Alek work with me on this smelling thing." I said and headed off down the one trail I hadn't tried yet. Luckily however this trail ended in benches that overlooked the water and Svetlana was sitting on one of them. I walked up slowly ringing my hands and I knew I was holding my breath and couldn't let it go no matter how hard I tried.

"I'm not a monster, dear, I'm just your grandmother." There it went, I exhaled. "Sit down, I'm sure we have much to talk about." I walked around the bench and sat next to her.

"I- I can't believe you are my grandmother. I thought that my whole family, my birth family had been killed."

"Hmm, yes. Well Mai lineage is recorded by the mother, too many bastard children to keep track of." I frowned, was I a bastard child? "You dear were not." Chloe didn't know Svetlana had seen her face but it didn't surprise her. "You're mother was about your age when she met my son, Dimitri." Chloe let the name roll around in her mouth- that was her father. "He was the only one she ever loved. Her mother was like you, she had nine lives but they were all gone by the time Nadiya- your mother- was nine. Her pride in Turkey was too weak at the time to protect her; they had been decimated by the order when your other grandmother was killed. So, Nadiya and three of her protectors escaped to Russia, where she was hidden within our pride. We lived in relative peace for 15 years. She and Dimitri fell in love from the moment she arrived. Your mother of course realized that she was like her mother and had to follow in her footsteps to try and reunite the Mai with humans, which is what cost her her life. She had given birth to you only two months before. She and Dimitri had led the Kizekh –the protectors, hunters of the Mai- against the Order in St. Petersburg. My son, barely made it back. He told me to take you and leave Russia. The order knew about you, they knew that you would follow after your mother and her mother. He warned me that they would come after you. He died in my arms that night. He was only twenty-five." I saw her hands trembling. I scooted closer and took her hands in mine. "You look like your father you know. Your mother was dark like her people, dark hair and eyes even a dark complexion, but you have your father's blonde curly hair, his skin and features. Your eyes, however, are your mother's. They are strong and passionate like hers, filled with fire." She smiled weakly.

"Did-"

"She loved you. She did everything she did so that you would have a better life. She sat up every night watching you. She would be very proud of the young woman you have become." I tried to blink back tears. My Grandmother reached a hand over and patted me on the knee.

"Why didn't you keep me?" I asked.

"I wish I could have. When I left Russia, you were the only thing I took with me. The only thing I had of my family." She reached up and took hold of a large locket that hung around her neck. "I wanted to keep you, raise you here with me, but the only chance I could give you was for you to be raised in anonymity. Your adoptive father had been in Russia doing an article on an orphanage in St. Petersburg. It had been one of ours, a Mai orphanage. This burning was why your mother led an attack. He had talked to me on many occasions about the orphanage and what had happened. He had a knowledge and understanding about things that most humans didn't. He knew about the Mai, and he used his column to further our cause, quietly of course. When I arrived here, I could think of only one person I trusted my only Granddaughter with. I traveled quietly to San Francisco and met with him. He gladly accepted you into his home. He and your mother could not have children and they had been looking at adoption anyway. His column on the fire had not gone to- presses as you say- yet. He changed it so that there was one survivor, you. No one would know. I had to leave you that night. I knew the Order was aware I was there and I had to make sure you were safe, my dear. I knew that someday, I would find you again. I knew that the finding of a Uniter here in America would stir up trouble and jealousy among the pride leaders. I knew that even at her young age, Valentina was a strong woman; she would not give in to other leaders even if they were male and seemingly stronger. She was determined; I knew when this happened she would fight till her last breath for you." I nodded; Valentina would not give me up without a fight. "Master Petrov being your life mate was a surprise, however." She smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile thinking of Alek. I ducked my head. "Don't be ashamed of feeling such passion for someone. I knew his parents; they were the pride leaders in Moscow. It grieved me when I heard of their murders. Of course they did the same thing with him as I did with you. They hid him within the human race, but Valentina, with some help," I couldn't be sure but something about the way she said it made me think she was the help she spoke of. "knew where he was and went to find him, the son of her older sister, in London when he transformed." I smiled weakly. Alek had hinted at his life before coming to San Francisco but he himself had never told me exactly what had happened. "You two are Mai royalty." She told me. "Yes. He is part of the Kizekh, the faction chosen to protect those weaker, however his heritage and the mark he bears marks him as the Uniter's guardian, Horace's gift to his lover on their wedding night." I knew she could see the confused and understanding look on my face. "Bastet beseeched her lover to provide a protector for her chosen one. Enamored by her beauty, Horus the god of war and protection obliged giving her an entire race within her own to protect. But like he protects her, he provided for one protector to be above the rest to protect the Uniter. They all bear his mark, although today it is different. The first Opekun, guardian, was touched by Horus, on his shoulder was the depiction of Horus- the falcon. From then on, the Opekun has born that through tattoos." She saw the realization dawn on me. Alek had a tattoo of a falcon on his right shoulder. "Yes, I imagine he acquired that when he transformed. At the time he probably didn't know why he wanted that but he is well informed on our history and mythology, now, so I assume that he understands." I couldn't absorb everything my Grandmother was saying, it was all too much, too much of everything I wanted to know. I sat there for another four hours just talking with her, learning about my family and the history of my people. Svetlana knew so much, and as much as I wanted to take everything in I knew that there was only so much I could hold. "Dear would you walk me back to my room? I need to rest before tonight's meeting." I nodded and walked with her, my arm linked through hers. At her door she turned and looked at me, putting one thin hand on my cheek. "Now that we have found each other again, I am complete." She nodded. She turned to go inside and then turned around again. She removed the locket from her neck. "I have kept this with me for 16 years, it has never left my neck, but now I think it is time it has a new heart to comfort." She placed it around my neck putting the large circular pendant in my hand. I turned it over in my hand the shiny silver case glistened in my hand. It was gorgeous. I opened it and looked at the pictures. One side was one of me and Svetlana when we first arrived here in America, the other was a couple holding a small baby. Those were my parents, my mom and dad. I looked up to thank my Grandmother but she was already inside. I sat down on the porch turning the pendant over and over in my hands as I thought about everything. My parents, Alek, my life, and how everything in my life was pre-destined, planned by a goddess.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys like it, I started writting something completely different and then when I woke up this morning I deleted about four hours of work because this was so much better. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

><p>I lay in bed for a long time after Chloe left, just trying to not think about last night. It had been rolling around in his mind all night and morning, and he was just trying to think of something other than Chloe telling him he was her life mate. I finally gave up and dragged myself out of bed to go for a run. Normally I didn't run just for the exercise. I had so many other things to do for exercise, what with training Chloe and basketball practice, but with Chloe in meetings and so much going through my head running helped me process. I put my ear buds in my ears and hit play on my Ipod. I started off slow but as I got further and further down the trail I sped up finally steadying at my full gait. I was on my third trail when out of nowhere someone tackled me from behind. I had trained long enough that my body reacted immediately. I put my hands out in front of me and once they hit the ground I pushed up and over so that I landed on my back instead of my stomach. This also made sure my attacker was thrown off of me. I rolled off my back up to my feet all in one movement. But almost as soon as I stood up I was hit again this time across the jaw. I didn't get a glimpse of my attacker, they moved to fast, too agile. I knew whoever it was, they were not human. I snapped my head back putting my arm up to block the next hit meant for the same area. But I missed the punch that followed a second later into my diaphragm. I hunched forward, unfortunately meeting yet another blow. My attacker pushed me up by my shoulder and now I felt four claws dig into my back. I blinked a couple times trying to clear my vision. Peter. I grimaced, grinding my teeth. I tried to pull my hands up to block him but my body wasn't cooperating. He punched me across the face and then again in the mouth. I stopped counting the punches I took, the ones I couldn't keep my head clear enough to block. I'd never lost the upper hand in a fight before, ever, it was my job to not lose. I was a Kizekh, and yes the other members of my order gave me a better fight than most people but never this bad. I fell backwards and lay there unable to move. I felt a heavy object press against my chest. It forced blood into my mouth and I had to turn my head to cough it up. Peter had set his knee on my chest. "Your friends might treat you like a prince, but don't you ever talk to me like you did last night again, you understand me, Petrov. I'll have you killed, and when you aren't there I'll be the one with the Uniter in my bed." He smiled wolfishly. That last comment made me angry and he knew it. "She is fine, I'm sure she's fiery." Now, nothing mattered, he didn't talk about Chloe that way and get away with it, nobody did. He'd pay for it a million times over. I knew I could be a cocky bastard sometimes, I could run my mouth, I know, but it was always about me. Peter had brought Chloe into it. He'd threatened her. I was her protector, I was the Opekun, and I was her mate. I pushed up off my legs rolling backwards over my head throwing peter off of me. When I got up I didn't give him the chance that he needed. Peter was still on the ground. I grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him up to me. I punched him repeatedly in the face and the stomach. I saw his eyes start to roll up in his head. I shook him and brought his face up to mine.<p>

"Next time you threaten someone, make sure you can follow through or at least make sure a leg or arm is broken so they can't kick your ass like I just did. See, when I make a threat like if you ever come near Chloe, or make a play for Chloe, I will personally rip every vital organ out of your body making sure you stay alive until the last one, I know one hundred percent that I can and will do it. I don't care who you are, I don't care that you are a pride leader. I am a prince, chosen by the God's, and that's something you are going to have to deal with. Remember what I said." I kicked out my heel connecting with his knee. I made sure it didn't break but he wouldn't be able to walk on it for awhile. I released his shirt and he crumpled to the ground. I walked off trying not to show the pain I was actually feeling. I stopped a little bit up the trail and turned back. "I'll make sure your people know where you are, I'll tell them you had an accident." I smirked and then turned back. Once I was out of sight I stopped, trying to catch my breath. My eye hurt, my lip throbbed. I knew my shoulder was bleeding; I'd probably go back and kill him if he had messed up my tattoo, but I'd have to save that until I was sure and could actually stand up straight. I think I had a cracked rib but I wasn't sure, it hurt like hell. I stumbled into the house, all I wanted to do was lay down but I couldn't make it to my bedroom. Chloe's bedroom was the closest, I knew she wouldn't care. I stumbled in expecting her to still be out with her Grandmother but she wasn't. She looked up and gasped.

"Alek!" she ran over slipping her shoulder underneath my arm and supporting me over to the bed. She helped me sit down, her hands instantly going to my face, her soft fingers lightly touching my eye, which I knew already had to be turning black and blue, and my lip which was split and bleeding.

"How did this-" Her hand had traveled to my back. She pulled her hand back blood glistening on her fingers. "Oh my gosh, Alek. What happened?" I shook my head, which made me dizzy.

"I got into a fight, it's no big deal. I just need to lie down."

"It is a big deal, why did you get into a fight?" She asked walking to the bathroom She turned the water on letting it run for a minute.

"It doesn't matter." I lied, of course it mattered, but I didn't want to upset her. She threw a washcloth into the sink, she was already upset. Chloe came back out and crawled on the bed behind me. She was on her knees and lightly patting my shoulder with the wash cloth. "Is my tattoo messed up?" I asked. She pulled the cloth away and leaned down pressing her lips against it. I'd never felt a sensation like the one that followed her kiss. I could feel every detail of the tattoo like it had just been done yesterday. It almost burned. She put the cool wash cloth back now. "It's fine. Who did you get in a fight with?" She asked quietly.

"Just some guy. It's really no big deal." I told her putting my hand on hers. "I mean you should see the other guy, a lot worse."

"Alek, I've known since the moment I met you that I could trust you. You never lied about what you were thinking- no matter how shocking, or what was going on. But now," She trailed off. I sighed, I knew she was right.

"Peter." I told her turning so I was facing her. "I was running and he attacked me. We've had problems with each other for a long time, since I came here actually. He was pissed off for what I said yesterday and he wants you."

"You got into a fight over me?" she said quietly. I nodded. She was angry, I could see it spelled out on her face.

"Normally I would say most girls would be flattered. But you aren't most girls, you're anything but, Chloe. Unfortunately, I was like most boys when something they love is threatened. These things tend to happen, I just love you and I get a little protective." She sighed and looked down. I followed her gaze and saw a locket around her neck. "Is that from your grandmother?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, it's got a picture of my parents and me and then her with me as a baby. She told me everything I could ever want to know." She opened it and showed me the pictures. "She also told me about the Opekun. I know you were just protecting me. I know that you love me and would die for me, that's why I fell in love with you, for all the sweet and tender moments that we have and the ones that tend to come with being Mai. And I dont think I can honestly say I wouldn't do the same thing if a girl went after you." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine, slightly skewed so she missed the cut. "Let me get some ice for that." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I dont own this. **

**I wanted to give Jasmine some time because I feel like she's neglected and her history. So I kind of made it up and tried to explain why Valentina is so hard on her.**

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall throwing the bag of ice back and forth from hand to hand so that my hands wouldn't freeze. It was kind of romantic that Alek got in a fight over me, defending my honor, I had to admit. I just hated that there was fighting at all over me, whether it was between Alek and another guy or the Mai and the Order. I was tired of worrying about the people I cared about. Jasmine stepped out of her room, I could see by the look on her face that she was upset and I stopped. "Hey, what's up?" I asked.<p>

"Do you have time to talk for a little bit?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, of course, let me just give this ice to Alek."

"What's wrong with Alek?" she asked concerned.

"He got in a fight with Peter. I don't really know, something about Peter jumping him in the forest. Who knows?" I said walking back to my room. Jasmine followed. I sat down on the bed next to Alek. "Here, keep it on until I get back." He nodded and I walked back to Jasmine. "Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Can we just walk?" She asked. I'd never seen Jasmine like this. She was always cool, calm, and collected. She wasn't any of those things right now. We headed outside and just took off down a random trail.

"So, what's going on?" I asked sticking my hands in my pockets.

"How do you balance being the Uniter and having relationships with people?"

"Do you mean friends? Or boys?" I asked.

"Boys, mostly. I just don't know how to make it work. I want to date, I want to find my- life mate, like you and Alek, I just can't. My mom puts too much on me. She freaks out even when I look at a guy, and she talks to me about responsibility and making sure I'm following in her footsteps. But I mean she loved my dad, she had to know what it felt like."

"Why is she so hard on you, it's not like there is a rule about you not dating, right?"

"In her book there is." She wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"When was the last time you had a date?" I asked feeling she was hiding something.

"I had a boyfriend two years ago, but things didn't end well." She said.

"Your mom?" I asked.

"To a point, but mostly it was my own stupidity I guess." I looked at her waiting for her to explain. "This guy, he was visiting from the New York pride and we hit it off, he stayed a lot longer than he was going to, mostly because I got pregnant." She stopped and looked down at the walk. I tried to keep the shock off my face but with the information she just gave me it was really hard. I focused on just keeping my mouth closed. "Brad was fine with the baby and everything, and I thought that he could be my life mate; but when my mom found out, she wasn't too happy. She told me that this couldn't happen, that I couldn't make it work. She told me the baby and Brad would never fit in to the life she was training me for. I wish I'd just told her to screw the life she was training me for, but instead I had to show her that I could make it work. I went on a raid, and I ended up losing the baby, and then I lost Brad. He said he couldn't be with someone who had to prove something so stupid to their mother and he went back to New York." I closed my eyes feeling her pain. We came to a set of benches and I sat her down. She was on the verge of tears. "After that, I just accepted my life for what it was. I'd follow after my mom and deal with the whole family thing later."

"And Brad isn't your life mate?" I asked hesitantly.

"No. I thought he was- but I realized when he left that I would get through it. He found someone else almost two months later and they're together now. How do you do it Chloe?"

I sighed, I didn't know what to tell her. "Jasmine, you have to let go of trying to please your mom. You have to know that you're doing your best. You can't be Valentina, you aren't. You're going to be different. You have to make time for what you want. Your mom, found her life mate- she had you, there's nothing wrong with that. I think your mom is trying to protect you though. She knows how hard it is to lose someone you care about, someone you'd die for, like a life mate, and I think by preventing you from finding him she's trying to protect you from the pain she's lived with. What brought this on?" I asked.

"There is a guy here that I've grown up with. I really like him." She whispered smiling.

"Don't hesitate, use the next three days. I'll get you out of meetings out of anything. I'm going to try and get out of meetings. And you're going to have to talk to your mom."

"That's the hard part." She said rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked the twist and getting to know a little bit of Jasmine's past.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. I dont own it.**

**Emilyjaden101, thanks for your review and I was already thinking about what you said- but this is for you! **

* * *

><p>I stood outside the conference room quietly watching as Jasmine talked to this guy. They were sweet together, I thought that they would work- barring Valentina didn't screw it up.<p>

"Where is everyone?" Chloe looked up at the San Jose pride leader.

"Oh, meeting's canceled. Yeah, sorry, I guess we can all enjoy ourselves." I said smiling. The old man nodded confused but turned and left anyway. I personally was going to meet Alek to go for a boat ride when I'd told everyone the meeting was canceled. I had to say things were looking up, I wouldn't have to listen to anyone argue over something that had already been decided, I was going to spend the afternoon with the love of my life- I'm pretty sure I still blush when I think about that- and I'd helped my friend. I looked over at Jasmine again real quick, she was smiling bigger than I'd ever seen her smile. I owed her, to help her make this work, even if it meant I had to take the heat from Valentina, I'd do it.

"I hope your thinking about me." Sure, familiar sweet cocky phrase, not familiar accent. I turned and saw Peter. He was leaning against the wall. I frowned; his comment was so totally off the wall I didn't even know what to say.

"Not, really. Meeting is cancelled by the way." I turned back to watch Jasmine.

"Hmm, good I really would rather spend the time with you- alone, rather than with everyone else."

"Can't say the feeling's mutual." I shrunk up against the wall. Okay, I know I owe Jasmine but you'd think she would notice my predicament and rescue me. I looked over trying to get her attention but they were gone. Great, I was stuck by myself.

"We could take a walk- to my cabin." He said taking one of my hands in his and playing with my fingers. I screwed my face up and then looked down at his hand.

"Okay, so obviously I'm going to have to take this slow-"

"Fast, slow, whatever you want, darling."

I rolled my eyes and sidestepped away from him. "Not your darling, I think I made that fairly clear the other night. So, I'm going to go and meet Alek." I walked down the hall.

"You don't want that boy" Something about the way he paused before he said boy irritated me, I knew he was trying to get my attention, I knew I should just keep walking, but I also knew that he was insulting Alek and that didn't work for me. I turned around.

"Boy?" I asked.

"Yeah a girl like you wants a man, needs a man. Not some back street boy want to be." I sidled up to him running a finger across his lips.

"A girl like me- you're right, I do need a man. Which is why-" I smiled coyly. "I chose Alek. Because He isn't immature enough to jump someone in the forest just because he didn't get what he wanted." I pushed past him. An arm shot out and grabbed my arm throwing me against the wall. Peter's hands were on my shoulder and my hip. He pressed me against the wall and his claws dug into my hip.

"I always get what I want." He hissed. He pressed his lips against mine holding my head in place. I pushed him away, he slammed into the other side of the hall.

"Get used to disappointment." I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and spat on the ground. He ran at me but now I was ready. When his body collided against mine I used my legs to push him up and over me. I snapped up to my feet but even though Peter had only fought with Alek yesterday he was right there in my face. I slashed out at him but He grabbed my arm twisting it so my back was up against him. He had one hand around my neck another on my stomach.

"Beg," He whispered cruelly in my ear. His hand on my stomach contracted, his nails dragging through my skin.

"Never." I kicked out at his knee hitting the same one as Alek. Alek was careful not to break it, I couldn't care less. As he fell the claws around my neck caught slicing my flesh. I turned and kicked him in the shoulder knocking him over on his back. I placed my boot on his neck careful not to press too hard.

"I'm not someone to be messed with. Unlike most people you fight with, I don't have to worry about upsetting the status quo. I am the status quo." I walked out of the building and then stopped, taking inventory. There was a rip across my right thigh in my favorite jeans already soaked with my blood, my shirt was in ribbons and my stomach bled from five thin cuts and I could feel the blood run down my neck from the cuts there. I walked back to the house we were staying at and walked into my room knowing that I'd probably have another fight on the way to keep Alek from killing Peter. I went straight to the bathroom ripping off my shirt and cleaning the cuts with a washcloth. Luckily they were already starting to clot. I changed quickly and then ran out to meet Alek.

* * *

><p>I snuck up behind him wrapping my arms around his waist. He turned in my arms leaning down to kiss me but he stopped, his fingers running over the scrapes on my neck before he could get there. His brow furrowed and my face fell. He gently moved my head to the side. His fingers ran over every cut from start to finish. It was tender but it didn't hurt. I saw his lips twitch as he grimaced.<p>

"Where else did he hurt you?" He growled. I placed my hands on his chest holding him where he was.

"I'm fine. Really." I told him.

"Where else did he hurt you?" I pulled my shirt up and showed him the scratches there.

"And my thigh. But nowhere else." Alek pushed past me. I turned and ran after him. "Alek, don't, please. Don't go after him"

"I want to kill him, Chloe!" He yelled turning on me.

"I know, but I'm asking you- begging you- don't do it, he's not worth it."

"You are Chloe. It's not about him, it what he did to you."

"There has to be another way."

"Not one that will satisfy me." He said.

"Look, I just want to get out on the water with you, the man I love, the one I chose. Let's just leave this behind us for the afternoon. Take me out, show me a good time." I told him pulling him back towards the boat. He stayed for a moment before smiling and scooping me up in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this satisfied. Lots of reviews please!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

><p>Alek and I walked into our house laughing but we were cut short when we heard yelling. We both looked at each other and went into the small living room. Jasmine and Valentina were fighting, and a very uncomfortable Chase was sitting on the couch.<p>

"What's wrong with you! I don't have a job here, I don't have to watch Chloe here there are no members of the order, I can enjoy myself!"

"It's not about that! I told you that you couldn't afford these distractions. You're an impressionable girl and you lose your focus easily-"

"Woah!" I jumped in the middle. "Jasmine does not lose her focus. She is the steadiest most mature person her age I know. She deserves to have something that's just for her. Everything she does is for me, or for the Mai."

"Chloe, what happened to your neck?" Valentina demanded.

"Not right now." I saw the shock on Valentina's face as I ordered her. If I weren't so shocked myself I'm sure my face would have showed. "Alek will you go with Chase" Alek hesitated; I knew that he wouldn't mind getting in on this conversation.

"I'll let myself out." Chase said. He walked over and kissed Jasmine on the cheek before leaving.

"I'll find you later." Jasmine said quietly. I dared Valentina to say something but my pride leader didn't say anything.

"I don't understand why you don't see how amazing your daughter is. I do something stupid and you blame her, when she risked her life to save me. I don't care if that's her job, or that you seem to think that one of my lives is more important than yours. Jasmine will be an amazing pride leader when the time comes, but she won't be you."

"Mom, you trained Jasmine yourself, she is the best hunter and the best protector we have. She knows everything she'll need to know about leading us. Let her have this. If this is what she wants, then I don't understand why you won't let her." Alek said.

"You can't protect her from love; it's not something you want her to miss. I know that you are just trying to protect her from losing someone she loves, but what happens when she loses you, or Alek? She will be even more alone." Valentina turned resting her head in her hand.

"Mom, I-"

"Go. I was being selfish and overly protective. I was robbing you of the chance to have what I had with your father." I turned to Alek, not able to believe that we'd just won. He smiled at me.

"Chloe-" I spun around.

"Yes."

"What happened to you?"

"Peter attacked her." Alek said in a measured voice.

"What?" Jasmine and Valentina said together.

"Peter attacked her this afternoon."

"He's upset-"

"About not getting you. He's always been a spoiled brat. We will deal with this." Valentina finished and looked up at Alek. "You are under no circumstances barring he attacks you or Chloe, to go anywhere near Peter."

"He attacked Alek yesterday." I told her.

"That is why you are scraped and bruised this morning." Valentina said. "You should all go." We turned, "Alek, Chloe, stay close. I'm going to call a meeting to deal with this tonight." Alek nodded and escorted me from the room.

* * *

><p>"I don't see a problem with letting the young man have him." Svetlana said. Alek smiled wolfishly. "It's what would have been done in tradition." Alek held my hand as we sat next to each other. Svetlana sat on my left and Valentina on Alek's right. Peter was at the other end of the table, fairly beat up.<p>

"It's not right for the Mai to fight the Mai. There are so few of us to begin with." I interjected. The remaining leaders spoke their mind everyone had differing opinions.

"Remove him from power, send him to another pride." Seemed to be the most popular and agreed upon. I personally didn't know what I wanted to happen. It was all just so ridiculous and immature. I was confused- I suppose that wasn't anything new anymore.

"Chloe, what do you think?" Valentina asked.

"I agree with-" Alek started.

"We know, I asked Chloe."

"I don't care, I just want this to be over." I stood up, not letting go of Alek's hand. He stood and escorted me out. We didn't say anything as we walked through the dark. We stopped on the porch outside our house.

"Chloe?" he asked concerned forcing me to look at him with a gentle hand.

"I just want to be with you. I want to go home, be with my friends, and my mom. I want to go to school and work. I just want things to be normal." I said I wrapped my arms up underneath his arms and wrapped my hands on his shoulders while he held me close, rubbing my back.

"We can go home right now if you want to." He told me.

"Not tonight, tonight all I want is you." I looked up at him waiting for him to kiss me. I wasn't disappointed. He kissed me moving to put a hand under my legs and picked me up. He carried me to my room and lay me down on the bed. Tonight I wasn't scared; I didn't have any second thoughts. I wanted this- him- I wanted him to hold me in his arms for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm already writing the next chapter, so dont worry, just like and review!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN**

* * *

><p>I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, I'd tried but I couldn't. Alek even tried to not smile, it just couldn't be done. I pulled the sheet up higher on me and Alek rolled over pressing his firm body against mine and wrapping his arms around me.<p>

"I've seen it all now, Chloe, don't worry about covering up." I laughed and kissed his hand. "You know what I was thinking?" he asked.

"I think you made it fairly clear last ni-" I smiled. He tickled me.

"No, I meant I think that we should make it a road trip."

"Just you and me? All the way back to San Francisco?"

"Yeah, why not? It's only a two day drive."

"That sounds like lots of fun!" I rolled over so I was facing him. "I'm really excited."

"I thought you were already excited" He smirked.

"Hmmm, that was something else entirely." He laughed and I couldn't help by laugh with him.

* * *

><p>"I promise, dear, I'll come visit at Christmas. Does that satisfy you?"<p>

"Yes, Grandma." I told her giving her a great big hug. Valentina and Jasmine were not too happy about it only being the two of us but they let us go anyway. They were talking to Alek now, telling him things that I was sure he already knew and planned ahead of time that I would probably ignore. Grandma sat down pulling me down next to her. We talked for awhile while they continued to talk to Alek about protecting me. We heard someone come down the pier and all stopped. It was Peter. I stood up and Alek stepped toward me. Peter hobbled over and stopped. It was subtle but Alek had positioned himself in front of me. Peter just smirked and then punched Alek across the jaw. He stumbled back into me.

"Oh my gosh!" I said catching him in my arms and making sure he was okay. He adjusted his jaw and came back up delivering a right hook to Peter's jaw which sent him sprawling. Alek was on top of him in a second sending blow after blow. I went and pulled back on his shoulder trying to pull him off of Peter. "Alek!" I yelled but he didn't care. Jasmine helped me pull him up and back and Jasmine held him.

"I told you I'd kill you!" Alek spewed. Two other Mai came running over and picked Peter up.

"Uniter, we are sorry. It will never happen again." The way he said never scared me.

"Thank you, Alek, let's go. We have to get to the mainland.

* * *

><p>I sat outside the rental car place waiting for Alek to pull the car around. I heard a very loud engine and looked up. Alek opened the door and stood up looking at me over the car. "Comaro zl1" He said, "Hop in." He threw our bags in the trunk and then hopped in. "Are you ready for the ride of your life?" He asked looking over at me. I leaned over and kissed him.<p>

"Honey, I thought that was last night." I sat back in my chair smirking. He sat there for a moment speechless. I nodded and put my feet up on the dash. I threw my sunglasses on and leaned back. "You going to hit the gas, or not?" He faced forward and turned the key. I smiled, he was cute.

"Let me drive?" I asked. He looked over at me skeptically.

"You just got your license, I'm not over 21, sorry sweet heart but you're my wingman the whole way." He smirked and I settled down in the seat and turned the music up. It was such a fun trip; we just joked and laughed the whole time. Alek even sang along to the music with me. We spent the night at a small bed and breakfast run by the Mai. When we arrived they only had one small room with a single bed.

"Sorry, Uniter, that's all they have." Alek said with a humble little bow. I knew that he had a smirk on his face when he did that, but the face on the woman who ran the house completely changed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I will arrange something for you. You will be staying in the same room?"

"Yes, we will." I said quietly mentally thinking about how hard I would smack Alek when she left. She did to go do who knows what to find us a different room, but not before bowing out of the room. "Alek!" He laughed.  
>"What?" He asked.<p>

"She bowed out of the room!" he laughed harder coming forward and wrapping me in his arms.

"It's okay, it won't last long." He said. A young girl came padding down the stairs and stopped at the bottom and bowed low.  
>"Chosen one." She murmured and then backed out of the room. I could feel Alek laughing against me and as soon as she was out of earshot he let it all go.<p>

"ALEK!" I turned around and smacked him on the chest, but he just laughed and kissed me dipping me in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me how much you love it!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to a soft breeze that carried in the songs of birds and the sound of laughter. I rolled over on the crisp clean white sheets and saw that Alek wasn't there. I sat up, stretching and looking around. I could smell the lingering scent of his shampoo and the stronger scent of his cologne. I got up and padded over to the window leaning outside a little, taking in a deep breath. The air was fresher here. It wasn't clogged with the smell of cars and trash like in was in the city. I looked down into the yard below and smiled. It was such a different and perfect view, it took my breath away.<p>

Alek was in the yard playing soccer/tag with the six children. He caught a young boy in his arms and spun him around. The peal of laughter that came out of the boy was pure joy. Alek laughed deep, hearty, and without holding back. I loved that sound. It wasn't heard very often, with all the stress and worries in our lives, that he was free enough to enjoy something so much. Alek was good with little kids, it was natural and unforced. He ran and chased. He kicked the ball and tickled when he got the chance.

The smile on my face grew as I watched. I couldn't stop watching him; it was so completely different from who I saw every day. It wasn't the sexy protective Alek I knew, although there was something sexy about it all. This side of him, said forever to me. When my grandma had told me how the gods had ordained for us to be together, I thought it was nice to know that there actually was someone out there for me. Someone who was my perfect match; but I also worried about what would happen once we got past the fun flirty stage. Seeing him with the kids down below helped me know that it was going to be okay. Whatever stage we were at, Alek would still be there with me, he'd still love me, and he'd be that stable influence I seemed to be missing.

Not that I was thinking about kids, or even wanted them anytime soon. I didn't want anything but what we had already. I'm only sixteen after all.

"Hi!" a little girl with curly black hair waved and smiled at me. I waved back and Alek looked up. There was something in his eyes that scared me; there was softness, love, and a longing that I had never seen before. I smiled nervously and stepped away from the window.

I grabbed my phone and sat down on the bed. My fingers hung over the keys as I debated on whether to call Amy or my mom. I decided on Amy seeing as how it wouldn't be as awkward to tell her the new developments in Alek's and mine relationship. The phone rang for a minute but then Amy answered.

"Hey, I haven't heard from you in like forever!"

"I know I'm sorry, just crazy Mai stuff."

"I know, it what comes with your best friend being a superhero." She chuckled for a minute. "So what's up?"

"Well-" I dragged this out not really sure how to tell my best friend.

"Chloe?" she asked worried.

"I met my grandma." I decided to start off with that.

"What?" She shrieked.

"My grandma, my birth dad's mom, was here. She's the leader of the Mai in Seattle. We talked for a long time; she told me all about my parent's and how she brought me here to keep me safe. She told me about all of the Mai history and myths."

"That's cool, it sounds like everything you've ever wanted to know. What's wrong?"

"Well, one of the Mai things she told me, was about how the god's had created a race within the Mai, kind of like me being the Uniter. It's called Opekun and it's the protector of the Uniter, its Alek. We were meant to be together, he's my life mate."

"Aww, that's so sweet." She squealed.

"We slept together." I burst out before I chickened out.

"WHAT! You actually slept together, or you just-"

"No, well at first yeah but then-" I trailed off.

"Oh my gosh, Chloe!"

"I know." I laid back on the bed pushing my hair back from my face.

"I don't know what to say. Was it-"

"Yeah. It was. I really love him, Amy."

"So again, I'm failing to see the problem. You're not pregnant, are you?"

"NO!, No of course not, I don't think Alek would care if I was though."

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"We're staying at this bed and breakfast, just the two of us because we left early, and this morning I saw him playing with these kids. He's so good with kids, and then the way he looked at me. I could tell he was thinking about our kids."

"Oh-"

"Yeah. I don't want kids, not yet. I'm only sixteen; I still have like 12 years before then."

"Well, you don't know that he wants kids now. I mean he's only 17 maybe he doesn't want them either."

"You didn't see that look."

"No, I didn't but I mean sure you guys have the whole Mai thing, but you guys are still normal teenagers. I seriously doubt that he wants kids now. But I guess the only way to find out for sure is to ask."

"That's going to be a normal conversation. Hey Alek do you want kids?" I heard a cough at the door and looked over. My eyes widened as I saw Alek leaning against the doorway with his signature smirk plastered across his face. "Amy, I have to go. Things just got awkward."

"He heard the last bit didn't he?" She asked.

"Uhuh." I told her and then hung up. I smiled and sat up. Alek walked towards me and sat down next to me.

"Yes, Chloe, I do want kids. I want kids with you. No, I don't want them anytime soon, I'm still practically a kid myself." He placed an arm around my shoulder and squeezed my arm lightly.

"You weren't thinking about our kids, when I saw you earlier?" he smiled and laughed quietly.

"I was. I was thinking about how gorgeous you would be carrying our child, how you'd glow more than you already do. I was thinking of little blonde children running around with your heart and my wit, but I was also thinking that we were older, a lot older. We were married, and living on our own, just outside of San Francisco so that our children had someplace to run and play. Right now, I'm happy just having you in my arms, night, day, and anytime in between."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you love it. 15 reviews and I'll update by wednesday. If not, you'll have to wait longer. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: DOnt own. **

**Just because you guys responded so fast, even though it wasn't quite 15 reviews, i thought i'd be nice and post anyway.**

* * *

><p>Alek and I stared at each other for a few more minutes before he patted my leg and said, "C'mon, if we're going to get back to San Francisco tonight we better head out now." We packed out bags and headed down to the car, but when Alek turned the ignition it wouldn't start. I laughed and got out while he popped the hood and tried to figure what was wrong, and what wasn't. I'm pretty sure he had no idea what he was doing but that only led to more fun for me. "This is going to take forever to fix." He announced.<p>

"That's the thing about foreign cars, they look very pretty and they purr real nice but they don't have the endurance." I laughed. I knew that a camaro was an American car, but Alek wasn't and that was the point. Alek glared at me.

"I have all the endurance you need, sweet heart." He turned back to the car and started fiddling with things. I grabbed our bags and headed back up to our room, figuring we'd probably have to stay another night. I grabbed a magazine and spread out on the bed waiting for Alek to finish working on the car; but, as I waited, and waited, and waited there was no sign that it was getting any better downstairs.

It had been almost three hours that Alek had been working on the car and I didn't see anything that was different. He'd tried to start it numerous times and nothing happened- other than maybe him yelling at the car. So, I grabbed him something to drink and walked outside, leaning against the door way. "How's it going hot stuff?" I asked smirking. He turned around and wiped his hands on his shirt. He had grease everywhere. I mean, I've never seen a mechanic covered in as much grease as Alek was. "You've got something on your face there." I pointed out trying really hard not to laugh. He glared at me again.

"I know it's everywhere."

"Well, maybe if you knew what you were doing, it wouldn't be." I told him smiling. He glared at me more and I could tell I'd upset him. It was actually kind of sexy in a don't touch me; just let me look at you kind of way but I could already tell where Alek's mind was going. He walked towards me, his arms outstretched.

"C'mere, Chloe, I know how much you want me right now." I stepped away from him trying to avoid getting grease all over me too. I kept backing away from him but he kept coming. Finally I just turned and ran; I really didn't want to get grease all over me. Alek chased me though, and eventually he caught me, wrapping me in his arms and making sure that as much grease as possible got all over me.

"Alek, put me down, it's not funny" I looked down. "Oh, crap, I just got this shirt! Really?" Alek spun me around and kissed me gently. I knew I couldn't be mad at him after that. We laughed and sat down in the sun for awhile before going up stairs and changing clothes and showering- we both needed showers thanks to him. While I was in the shower, Alek called a mechanic who came and actually fixed the car. Not just what was wrong with the car to begin with but what Alek had messed up trying to fix it.

It was almost five o'clock and there was no way we were going to get to San Francisco before dark, and so like I thought we decided to stay another night. It ended up being more of another day because we didn't leave till almost noon. We were both incredibly tired, being Mai in San Francisco you didn't get much sleep; but this place seemed as safe a place as any for us to catch up on some.

The rest of the trip was fun, filled with laughter and jokes. I don't think I ever stopped laughing, except for the thirty minutes I fell asleep, but I loved being with Alek. We were carefree, for once, and comfortable with each other. Not a I've known you forever and don't really care what happens comfortable. It was more of a I don't have to hide anything from him, and he doesn't have to hide anything from me comfortable. We were just glad to be in each other's company.

Alek pulled up to my house and got my bags out of the trunk and walked me to the door. When we got there though we realized that the door was open slightly. I rushed in, Alek following behind me. "Mom!" I yelled. I couldn't believe it the house was torn apart; there wasn't one thing left where it should have been. My mom didn't respond. "Mom!" I yelled with more urgency, looking for her. I couldn't believe it this actually had happened. I ran through the house yelling for her; waiting for her to answer, but I didn't hear anything, there was no response. Alek was downstairs; searching for the Order making sure it was safe for us to be here. As I ran down stairs my mom came through the door stepping over things and looking at me.

"Chloe! What happened here?" She asked. I threw my arms around her, almost knocking her over as I collided into her. I've never been so happy to see my mom.

"Are you alright, Oh my gosh, mom!" She wrapped her arms around me confused as to what was happening.

"Chloe, what happened?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm just so glad you're okay." Alek came through the back door and I could hear him sigh in relief when he saw my mother, he was glad she was okay too. He came over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon, you'll stay at my house tonight. It's not safe here." My mom nodded and went upstairs. I followed knowing she wouldn't pack enough for as long as we would stay away from this house. She was just grabbing her pajamas and a change of clothes for tomorrow. I went around behind her and collected enough for two or three days. I didn't know how long we were going to be at Alek's but I knew we probably weren't coming home anytime soon.

"Chloe, what are you doing? We're only spending the night."

"No, mom, we're not just spending the night. It's not safe here. I don't know how long we're going to be at Alek's house, but it's not just tonight."

"Chloe, I'm sure it was just some kids having some fun."

"Mom, it's not just some kids. I've seen this before. We're in trouble; this isn't a normal thing that happened."

"What are you talking about, Chloe?"

"I can't explain it right here, mom. Just grab your stuff and let's get out of here." She nodded and I went downstairs while she continued to grab some stuff. Alek wrapped me in his arms, stroking my back, trying to comfort me.

"It's alright, Chloe, we got here. She's okay."

"Was it them?" I whispered.

"Yeah, it was. They knew you weren't here, they knew we weren't here. They were after her." I sighed, knowing that tears were on the verge of spilling over but I tried to keep it in. Not for Alek's sake, but for my mom. Alek wouldn't care if I cried- he would but only because he doesn't like it when I'm upset- but my mom didn't know how serious this actually was and I didn't want to worry her more.

My mom came down the stairs and Alek took it from her. We went out to the car, I was the last one out and I closed the door behind me. I knew that this was far from over; that somehow the order was going to try and get to me again. I knew it wasn't going to be just me this time. They were going to hurt anyone who was close to me.

Alek drove us all to the penthouse and let us in. He took my mom's bags into Valentina's room explaining that she and 'his sister' were out of town. Then for my mom's sake, I'm sure he put my bags in Jasmine's room and his in his own. We ordered in dinner, none of us were really up for cooking dinner. And after what I had seen of the house I had lived in since I was a baby, I didn't want to do anything. I just wanted Alek to tell me that it was all going to be okay, that nothing bad was going to happen.

I hated it. I'd rather the order kill me than hurt anyone that was my friend. I mean, Alek and Jasmine I cared about but they could handle themselves; but my mom and Amy and Paul they were just friends, with nothing to do with being Mai. I was afraid that by the end, I was going to be alone.

We all went to bed relatively early, and as I lay there in jasmine's bed, I couldn't help but think- Why am I doing this? Why don't I just disappear so no one gets hurt? But as I finished that thought Alek slipped into the room closing and locking the door behind him and I knew that I couldn't leave anyone. Alek would follow me if I left, of that I was sure. But I couldn't leave my mother or my friends. He came and lay down next to me wrapping his arms around me. He knew I was upset, he always knew when I was upset. He knew what I was thinking, I could see it in his eyes and feel it in the way he touched me.

"This isn't your fault you know," He said. I couldn't respond, I wanted to say I know, but I didn't. How was it not my fault? I was the Uniter, the order was after me, and now they were going after my family and friends just to get me.

"We were so happy, Alek, just a few hours ago, none of this on our minds. Am I going to have to live the rest of my life worrying that someone I love is going to get hurt because of me? And what about you? I can't lose you. It's all just too much."

"Chloe, don't let them do this to you. Don't let them make you shut down. I don't want you to live your life in fear of somebody, I hate that you do. There is so much joy and happiness to be had in your life. I wish that I could just take away your fear-"

"You do." I whispered.

"No, I wish I could take it away so you didn't even know what it was. You don't ever have to be scared while I'm here Chloe, you don't. I won't let anything happen to you, or your loved ones. The Mai are here to protect you, I'm here to protect you. It's going to be okay." He pulled me closer. I wanted to just disappear inside him away from everything but this was as close as I could get. I put my head on his chest and breathed out slowly. "Just lay down in my arms and sleep. You're safe tonight, you're safe every night. Nothing will ever happen to you while I have breath in my body."

"Don't say that, Alek. Don't. I don't want to lose you. I can't. I won't know what to do without you."

"Chloe, look at me. You know, you know that I would die for you if I have to, but I'd much rather die an old man with you. That's just not the way our world works. And if I do die, I know that you are going to be okay, that you'll keep going. I'm okay with dying for you because I know you are strong enough to keep going." I shook my head tears streaming down my cheeks to his chest. "You are, Chloe. I see it in you every time you do something I think is completely stupid for someone you care about. That's what I love about you. And let's face it, you won't lose me because I'm untouchable" He smirked and I slapped him on the stomach lightly. "Chloe, you know how I feel. I've told you every day since we started going out, and I've known it since I first saw you, but tonight I'm going to say it again. I love you Chloe, and that's never going to change. Tomorrow we will deal with this, and then it will be over." I nodded and kissed him lightly on the chest, not knowing what else to do. I knew that Alek would die for me if he had to. I knew that I wasn't okay with it either. I knew that if it came to it, I'd sacrifice all of my lives for his. It wouldn't matter though. I could feel the rage growing inside of me; the order wouldn't live long enough to take my friends from me. It all ended tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright let's try for 20 reviews and i'll repost by friday! Let's go!.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I dont own.**

**So, i've been told to include a POV, but honestly I think my readers are smart enough to pick up who's talking. I dont want to dumb you guys down, I hate that about people. You guys are smart! So I'm not going to do that. And I know that sometimes when they are thinking I dont always Italacize but that because I like to make sure that I italacize important things, especially when it's in first person, and again it goes back to not dumbing you guys down. I dont ever want to do that! Love you guys!**

* * *

><p>My phone was ringing. I wanted to ignore it. I wanted to just continue sleeping in Alek's arms but it wasn't quitting. I reached over blindly searching for it. I pulled it over to my ear and hit answer. "Hello?" I asked groggily.<p>

"Chloe, they have Amy!" Paul yelled. I sat up, breaking through Alek's hold. Alek followed.

"What?"

"They have her, I called her this morning and some creepy guy answered and said that if I wanted to see her again I should call you and tell you to come alone."

"Alright, Paul."

"Chloe, you can't go alone. Super hero's always take a sidekick; if they don't they get in trouble."

"I'm not going alone, Paul. Alek will come with me." I hung up and dropped my phone into my lap. "They did it again. They've got Amy." I heard Alek growl and his fist fell down onto my back.

"It's okay, we'll get her. Call, find out where they are." I dialed Amy's number.

"Ah, Chloe." The voice said after the first ring. "892 O'Farrell Street." The line went dead. Rage flared up inside me, my breath came slowly and I gritted my teeth.

"I'm done being played with, Alek. I'm not a toy, I refuse to act like one."

"Chloe, its Amy, you can't just leave her."

"I'm not, but I'm not playing their games. I'm taking them"

"Chloe? The Mai, have been fighting the Order for thousands of years-"

"In the dark, no one has ever tried to bring it to the light."

"Because we can't Chloe. We can't just tell people that we're cat people."

"That's not what I meant." I picked my phone up and dialed 911.

"911 services, what is your emergency?"

"Yes, I need to report a kidnapping." Alek listened intently to both sides of the conversation.

"I'll send a police dispatch to your location immediately so that you can speak with them."

"No, I know where she is being held, 892 O'Farrell Street. I'll meet them at the coffee shop across the street."

"Alright." She said questioningly. "15 minutes."

"No, sirens." I hung up and jumped out of bed. Alek followed and we both changed into black clothes. We were there early and waited for only a few minutes. We both used our hearing to listen across the street.

"You aren't going to get away with this." Amy said. I sighed, thankful she was alive and well. Alek nudged me pointing to the cop cars.

"You aren't going to like this." I told him. He looked over at me his jaw already clenched. "I'm going to go in there and tell you how many there are, you signal the cops when it's time. Jail, alright. Thats when you come."

"I'm not letting you-"

"Alek, if I don't go alone they will figure something is wrong."

"Chloe," He barely gritted out.

"This is how it is, Alek. If this works, we're one step closer to getting rid of them forever." The police ushered inside.

"Detective Campbell." The detective stuck out his hand. I shook his hand and offered him a seat along with the others. I explained the play to them and then headed out. Alek followed and caught me by the arm. I spun around.

"Alek-" begging him with my eyes to not try and stop me.

"Shut up and c'mere." He pulled me close and kissed me. "You get hurt in there-"

"I won't." I smiled at him. "You're watching my back." He let go of my arm and I took off across the street. I scouted around first, climbing up to see through the upper windows. I looked around the inside. It was relatively empty, piles of boxes only on one side of the building. They were on the other side. Amy sat in the middle, tied to a chair. There were three around her, but I could hear another four at various entrances. "There are seven two at the main entrance and one at each of the other two. Three are watching Amy in the middle. At the far side there are a bunch of crates, other than that it's empty." I whispered.

"Alright we're on our way across the street." Alek told me.

"Whitney Rezza is one of them." I heard Alek growl under his breath. "Back left door, is open and unguarded"

"What?" I didn't answer. I jumped down and entered the building. I wasn't expecting to just walk in unnoticed. This was part of the plan I hadn't told Alek. Almost as soon as soon as I closed the door behind me someone grabbed me across the mouth, twisting one of my arms behind me. I dropped the claws on my other hand and swung back at my attacker. I caught him across the face causing him to yell and twist my arm even more. He walked me forward.

"The bitch clawed me." He said as we came into view of the others.

"CHLOE!" Amy yelled. Whitney Rezza stepped forward.

"Let her go." He said in his deep South African accent. The man holding me let go and stepped back a step.

"So, you're whole company is part of this?" I asked.

"Of course, we have to have a front."

"You, kidnap and kill people for a living."

"Does it really surprise you that much, Chloe. We even have files on everything, I even have a file on your mother when they killed her. If you were going to live I'd show you," He smiled, satisfaction easily read in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm going to live. I'm going to live long enough to see you in jail for the rest of your life." Whitney laughed. I shook my head. "Do you hear that?" Whitney raised his eyebrows. "Of course you don't, it must be my Mai hearing. It sounds like-" I stopped as the doors at every entrance burst open and police officer's ran through. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and stopped the voice memo letting it play back over the speaker.

"You kidnap and kill people for a living? Does it really surprise you that much, Chloe." Our voices played over the phone. "It sounds like something you never expected." I smiled at the shock on Whitneys face. "I'll make sure that Brian, doesn't know you killed your wife. That's what happened wasn't it. She was helping us, so you killed her." I saw the answer in his eyes. I shook my head, unable to think how much hatred it would take to kill someone you loved. Alek came up next to me, placing a hand on my lower back and on my arm, as everyone there was put in handcuffs. Alek and I walked over to Amy and untied her. She fell into my arms.  
>"Chloe!" She screamed.<p>

"You're okay, we're all okay." I told her hugging her tightly. We stood and looked at eachother for a minute.

"Oh, and Detective Campbell?" The man turned to face me. "I believe that there is a breaking and entering charge that should be added, I'm sure the evidence can be found at Rezza Capital." He nodded and escorted Mr. Rezza out. Alek, Amy and I walked away and across the street. We took Amy home where Paul was waiting. We stayed for a minute but then went back to the apartment, leaving the two of them together.

"Chloe, you didn't tell me that you were going to get caught. What if they had killed you on sight."

"They wouldn't, Rezza wants to see me die personally."

"Chloe-"

"I pulled a stupid move, and it worked."

"Stupid moves, cost lives, Chloe." He said pulling me towards him. I could tell that he wasn't reprimanding me, he was just worried about losing me.

"At least this time, if I had died it would have been doing my job. The Mai need to stop trying to handle this the way the Order does. The only way we can win is to fight them with the law. The Mai came here because of freedom and to get away from the medieval law in other countries, to be equal. It's the law here that keeps us free, and all we've been doing is fighting it. It's time we used it."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think about how I handled it. <strong>

**Chloe doesn't seem like the kind of person to go on a killing spree. **

**Review review review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

**So, this is going to be the last chapter of this story, I hope you guys like it. But I have started a new story for you guys to read! So if you like this check out Across different worlds**

* * *

><p>Around five years in the future.<p>

I looked around the new house, it was gorgeous. It was everything I'd ever wanted. I couldn't believe that we had gotten a riverside house. It wasn't as lavish as most of the places the Mai had but I thought it was perfect. It was a little older, but in perfect condition. I walked around the first floor looking at the large open living room that connected to the dining room and then the kitchen that looked out over the river. I couldn't help thinking of all the furniture and things I wanted filling the gorgeous house. I walked upstairs and looked around. As soon as you came up the stairs there were four large windows. The sunshine reflected off the white walls and it made me smile. I looked from side to side and went to the left. The door was in the middle of the hall. Chloe opened the double French doors and walked inside. It was the master bedroom. It was so big! I looked out the windows that let in plenty of light; I could imagine me and Alek here. I turned and went back into the hall. I crossed and went back to the left of the stairs and opened the first door. I looked inside and unlike all of the other rooms that were white, the walls in this one were the palest shade of pink. I stepped inside looking at the walls in awe. I sighed hearing a familiar heartbeat behind me and turned to look at my husband. The classic smirk that usually graced his face was replaced by a full blown smile. I looked at him smiling. "You did this?" I asked. He nodded and came forward. His hands went to my stomach and he smiled as the baby girl kicked against his hand.

"This is where the three of us are going to start our new lives. Our lives without the Order, our lives full of joy and laughter and lots of love." My hand covered his over my swollen stomach and he leaned down to kiss me. "This is our new start, and I'm glad to be starting it with you." He kissed me again. I pulled away and winced, he looked at me confused and worried.

"Alek-" I grimaced and looked up into his eyes. "I think It's going to start about two weeks sooner than we thought." I said squeezing his hand as the contraction hit.

"What? She's two weeks early!" He walked me out to the car and settled me in the passenger seat. I smiled and shook my head.

"Alek, we should know by now that These Things Tend To Happen."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I gave you guys a good ending. Let me know what you thought!<strong>


End file.
